OMEGA (HunKai)
by fenghua
Summary: [HunKai/TransFic] [Mpreg, WolfAu, OmegaVers]. Suho dan Chanyeol adalah alpha, sedangkan Jongin adik mereka adalah seorang omega. Namun, kejadian tragis yang merengut kedua orang tua mereka membuat mereka waspada. Mereka tidak dapat mempercayai orang lain setelah anggota pack mereka mengkhianati mereka. Review akan sangat mempercepat update. :)
1. Prologue

**OMEGA**

Translated Fanfic © REBEL4LIFE AFF (dengan judul yang sama)

Pair : Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin (HunKai)

Side Character : Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon (Suho), dan akan bertambah.

Warning : Boys Love, Mpreg, OmegaVers, WolfAu

.-.

Suho dan Chanyeol adalah alpha, sedangkan Jongin adik mereka adalah seorang omega. Namun, kejadian tragis yang merengut kedua orang tua mereka membuat mereka waspada. Mereka tidak dapat mempercayai orang lain setelah anggota _pack_ mereka mengkhianati mereka.

Serigala lapar ingin memiliki omega, omega yang cantik. Omega untuk mengandung, untuk bercinta, untuk dimiliki, namun Chanyeol, serigala kuat yang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh adik kecilnya, dan Suho, serigala bijaksana yang tidak akan membiarkan situasi jatuh diluar kendali. Bersama mereka tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekati satu – satunya anggota keluarga mereka yang paling berharga.

Mereka tidak memiliki wilayah, kekuasaan, maupun _pack_. Mereka selalu dalam pelarian, dan tidak pernah menetap ditempat yang sama lebih dari tiga hari. Mereka tidak percaya siapapun kecuali diri mereka sendiri.

.-.

 _Dua serigala besar menunjukan giginya kepada serigala putih, dan disaat itu juga serigala kecil lainnya bersembunyi dibalik dua serigala besar lainnya._

 _Jongin berusaha mencegah kedua kakaknya untuk berhenti berkelahi, namun tidak ada yang mendengarkannya saat serigala putih tersebut berjalan mendekatinya._

 _Chanyeol menggonggong dan Suho menggeram, and sang Omega hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik tubuh kakaknya. Dia melihatnya, omega kecil itu melihat saliva jatuh dari mulut serigala putih itu, dan mata laparnya yang melihat Jongin sebelum si serigala putih itu menyerangnya._

.-.

Hello, please don't plagiarize this story. This story is belong to REBEL4LIFE AFF, I already ask her permition before translate her story. And I translate this story for my friends, who ask me to do this. So, excuse me if there is many confusing word. Sudah lama aku tidak membuat fanfic, jadi maafkan jika ada kata atau kalimat yang terkesan aneh dan kaku. Enjoy! RNR Please


	2. Run!

Telinga kecilnya bergerak ketika mendengar suara burung dengan tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring nyaman diantar kedua kakanya yang menjaganya dengan posesif. Suho disebelah kirinya dan Chanyeol di sebelah kananya, kedua saudara alpha tersebut ingin melindungi adiknya dari terpaan angin.

Jongin membuka satu matanya dan mengintip kakak tertuanya sebelum merapat untuk mencari kehangatan. Chanyeol adalah serigala terbesar dan tertinggi diantara mereka, namun bulu Suho adalah yang terlembut diantara mereka bertiga. Si omega sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada kakaknya yang telah melindunginya dari angin pagi yang dingin.

" Jongin?"

Suara berat Suho membuat telinganya bergerah lagi sebelum ia merengek dan merapat pada bulu lembut Suho. Ia menghela nafas berat ketika Suho menjilat dahinya untuk membuatnya bangun. Jongin bangun di keempat kakinya dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

" Kita harus pergi. Chanyeol!" Suho berteriak, mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol sebelum membersihkan daun dari bulu abunya.

" 5 menit lagi, hyung." Kata Chanyeol tanpa membuka matanya; Jongin setuju dan bergerak mendekati Chanyeol untuk kembali tidur.

" Ayo bangun, kalian berdua!" Suho menggeram, geraman itu seharusnya berupa geraman halus, namun Jongin mengartikannya dalam arti berbeda. Sang omega langsung membuka matanya sebelum bangkit dan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai gesture _submissive_. Ia merengek dengan mata irunya yang menatap Suho dan ekornya yang bersembunyi di antara kedua kakinya.

" Chanyeol, tolong bangunlah." Jongin berkata dengan lembut. Ia tidak ingin Suho marah kepada mereka lagi.

" Maafkan aku, Jongin. Tapi kita harus pergi. Tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi; bisa saja ada serigala lain yang menuju kemari." Suho menjilat kepala adik terkecilnya sekali lagi sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf.

Sang omega hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya lagi sebelum mencondongkan kepalanya kepada sentuhan kakaknya, sang alpha. Ia mendengkur dalam kebahagiaan karena sentuhan lembut dari kakaknya selagi ia menutup matanya. Ini merupakan saah satu hal favoritenya, dimana kakaknya memberikan jilatan lembut padanya.

Ia mendengar rengekan lembut dibelakangnya dan juga uapan. Ia melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah bangun walaupun belum sepenuhnya sadar dan berjalan malas kearahnya sebelum menyentuh perut Jongin dengan hidungnya.

" Siap?" Tanya Suho sembari melihat kearah adik terkecilnya dan juga Chanyeol. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan memberi jilatan pada telinga kanan Jongin sebelum mengikuti Suho untuk memulai perjalanan mereka. Jongin berjalan dekat Chanyeol untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan mendadak saat mereka memulai perjalanan mereka.

.-.

Jongin menggembungkan pipinya dan bibirnya mengerucut. Ia memandang kedua kakaknya yang sedang memasak daging kelinci sebelum merebahkan dirinya ditumpukan daun.

" Ini sudah siap, Jongin." Kata Chanyeol sembari memberikan daging kelinci matang dan duduk disebelah Jongin. "Jongin?"

" Aku tidak lapar, hyung." Gumam Jongin. "Kita harus menemukan tempat untuk menetap, hyung."

Kedua alpha saling pandang, Suho menggigit bibirnya sedangkan Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

" Aku lelah kabur dari apapun yang mengejar kita, hyung." Lanjut Jongin. "Mungkin ini waktu kita untuk menetap."

" Bagaimana jika kamu makan dulu, Jongin?" Chanyeol berusaha memberikan daging kelinci matang tersebut kepada Jongin, namun Jongin kembali menolaknya.

" Aku tidak ingin makan, hyung" Jongin memandang kakaknya yang paling tinggi tersebut sebelum menghela nafas lagi.

" Kau harus makan," Perintah Suho sambil duduk disebelah Jongin. " Kita akan menetap begitu mendapatkan tempat yang bagus, okay?"

Jongin mengangguk tanpa kata sebelum bangkit untuk duduk dan menerima makanan dari Chanyeol. Mereka sudah berjalan seharian tanpa istirahat di hutan liar ini, dan untunglah mereka belum bertemu dengan serigala lain, namun tidak banyak makanan yang dapat ditemukan di area ini selain kelinci yang telah mereka tangkap. Mereka harus kembali bergerak keesokan harinya; Jongin sangat bersyukur memiliki kakaknya, atau ia tidak dapat membayangkan nasibnya sekarang. Selama 5 tahun dalam pelarian tanpa berhenti, ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana ia saat ini.

Pikiran Jongin terhenti ketika ia mendengar aungan serigala dari kejauhan. Ia berhenti mengunyah dan menatap kedua kakaknya. Mereka memiliki ekspresi yang sama; kedua alpha menjadi siaga. Mereka membalikkan badanya dan mengapit Jongin dengan punggung mereka, memastikan agar Jongin terlindungi.

Satu aungan menjadi dua aungan, dan dua aungan menjadi tiga auangan.

Ini lebih dari satu serigala. Ini adalah a _pack_.

.-.

Tada, first chapter. Weird? I know. Hehehe... I'm still not used to make a story or translating story for a long time. Thank you for reading. :D


	3. Wolves

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

Jongin mejatuhkan makanannya saat ia bersembunyi dibalik kedua saudaranya. Naluri alaminya untuk patuh sangat kuat, dan yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini hanya meringkuk ditanah ketika ia merasakan aura dominan yang melingkupi dirinya.

Sebelum ia menyadari apa yang harus dilakukannya, Chanyeol mengubah dirinya menjadi serigala di ikuti oleh Suho; kedua alpha menggeram. Ada empat serigala yang mendatangi mereka, dan saatini merekalah pihak yang dirugikan. Walaupun begitu, Suho menolak untuk menyerah, terlebih lagi ia memiliki dua saudara untuk dilindungi. Ia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol, si pria tinggi itu dapat bertarung, tapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah adik kecilnya, Jongin.

Chanyeol, tidak seperti kakaknya yang akan bertarung, ia lebih mengarah ke tipe bertahan ( _defensive)._ Ia akan melindungi Jongin dari segala serangan dan menunggu hingga pertarungan selesai. Tapi, saat ini mereka berada di situasi berbeda; jika ia tetap berdiam diri dan hanya melindungi Jongin, pertarungan ini akan menjadi 4 lawan satu, tapi jika ia menolong Suho, tidak ada yang menjaga Jongin.

" Chanyeol hyung..." Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat adik kecilnya dan menjilat dagunya ketika Jongin memberinya tatapan memohon. "Suho hyung membutuhkanmu, aku akan tetap disini."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan geraman halus seakan berkata ia tidak akan meninggalkan Jongin, tapi... Pilihan lain apa yang dapat ia pilih? Jongin memberikan senyum manisnya dan menggaruk belakang telinga Chanyeol sebelum mengecup hidungnya. "Aku akan berteriak sangat keras jika sesuatu terjadi."

Sebelum Chanyeol dapat menggeram lagi, mereka mendengar geraman kesakitan. Itu geraman Suho, ia terkukung oleh serigala lain yang menggigit lehernya, Chanyeol menggeram dengan keras sebelum berlari menuju Suho dan serigala itu dan menyerang si serigala. Suho bangkit kembali sebelum menyerang serigala lainnya.

" _Lari, Jongin!_ " Perintah Suho. " _Cepat!_ "

Si omega menggigit bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin pergi, ia ingin bersama dengan saudaranya.

" _Cepat!_ " Teriak Chanyeol. " _Pergilah!_ "

 **Terlambat.**

Serigala terakhir yang tidak terserang, langsung menyerangnya dan mengungkungnya. Seberapa keras Jongin berusaha melawan, tenaganya dalam wujud manusia tidak dapat melepaskannya. Ia berusaha mendorong serigala yang berada diatasnya, namun serigala itu menggeram dan menunjukkan taringnya, memaksa si omega untuk patuh.

 **Oh tidak.**

Serigala itu akan menggigit leher Jongin, serigala itu ingin _menandai_ Jongin.

" Chanyeol hyung!" Ia berteriak lemah. "Suho hyung!"

Serigala itu menggeram lebih keras, sisi serigala Jongin ingin patuh dan menyerahkan lehernya untuk ditandai, namun ia tetap berteriak memanggil kedua kakaknya.

Kedua alpha dalam keadaan siaga, mata mereka berubah menjadi merah. Mereka berusaha mendapatkan si omega, namun serigala lainnya tetap menyerang mereka.

Ketika si serigala yang berada di atas Jongin akan menggigit leher mulusnya, datanglah serigala lainnya dengan bulu berwarna putih menyerangnya dan menggeram - rendah, dan kuat melebihi apapun yang pernah Jongin dengar.

" Jongin!" Suho berubah menjadi manusia kembali, telanjang dan berlari kearahnya, dan si omega hanya bisa mengerang ketakutan saat pelukan hangat Suho melingkupinya. Chanyeol mendekati mereka dengan posisi siaga; walaupun masih dalam wujud serigalanya. Ekornya masih mengacung siaga, begitu juga dengan telinganya. "Oh Tuhan, apakah kau baik – baik saja?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Suho. Chanyeol merengek sedikit sebelum menjilat wajah Jongin, tapi ia kembali menunjukkan taringnya kepada serigala putih yang perlahan mendekati mereka. Tidak peduli jika serigala putih tersebut yang menyelamatkan adik mereka, serigala putih itu masihlah musuh mereka, ancaman bagi mereka. Ia menggonggong dan merendahkan kepalanya sebagai tanda akan mnyerang jika si pengganggu itu berusaha mendekati mereka lagi; Suho memeluk Jongin lebih erat sembari menatap serigala putih tersebut dengan mata memerah.

Chanyeol menggonggong lagi, dan mungkin ia sudah membuat si serigala putih tersebut jengkel sehingga serigala putih itu memalas gonggongan Chanyeol.

" _Menjauhlah dari omega!"_ Kata Chanyeol memperingati. Ia siap untuk menyerang jika si pengganggu mencoba melakukan tindakan konyol.

" _Ia terluka!"_ Balas serigala asing itu dengan nada marah yang sama.

" _Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Pergi!"_ Chanyeol menggonggong dua kali, dan kali ini mendapatkan perhatian dari Suho dan serigala lainnya. Ini adalah peringatan terakhir, ia tidak akan mundur lagi.

" _Tidak."_

Serigala putih itu bertahan dan menunjukan taringnya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menyerah, dan Jongin dapat merasakan aura dominan yang sangat intense melingkupi dirinya. Ia ingin meringkuk dan menundukkan kepalanya agar kedua alpha menghentikan pertarungan mereka, namun ia takut, sehingga yang dapat ia lakukan lagi adalah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Suho.

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya ke tanah, cakarnya mencakar tanah, ia memposisikan tubuhnya sebelum berlari dan melompat, menyerang si serigala putih. Sebelum ia dapat mendekatti serigala putih, serigala lainnya menyernganya dan menahannya. Ia melenguh kesakitan sebelum menendang serigala yang menyerangnya. Ia menggeram lebih keras kali ini, seakan mengatakan serigala lainnya untuk menyerah dan pergi.

" _Kita tidak ada maksud buruk, alpha."_ Serigala lainnya berkata. Chanyeol tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanya; tapi perlahan ia mundur menuju saudara dan tetap menggeram.

Pandangan Suho terfiksasi pada serigala tersebut, ia adalah serigala yang besar, mungkin lebih tinggi dibandingkan Chanyeol. Serigala ini bukanlah alpha; serigala putih tadi adalah alpha tapi serigala ini bukan. Serigala kedua ini memiliki aura dominan, kepemimpinannya sama tingginya dengan alpha lainnya.

Serigala putih tadi kembali mengambil langkah, dan kedua saudara alpha langsung menggeram. Jongin ingin mengintip, namun aura dominan yang mengelilinginya belum menghilang; oleh karena itu ia tetap bersembunyi. Sekali lagi, ia hanyalah seorang omega, telinga kecilnya menempel pada kepalanya begitu juga dengan ekornya yang bersembunyi diantara kedua kakinya. Yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah bersembunyi.

Jongin mendengar rengekkan lembut, dan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengintip sedikit. Terderangan geraman lagi dari Suho, membuat Jongin ingin kembali bersembunyi namun ia menahannya.

Ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di punggungnya, dan ia mendengar desisan dari kedua kakaknya. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan serigala putih itu melihatnya dengan tatapan imutnya. Sesungguhnya, segala hal mengenai serigala putih ini menunjukkan _Alpha_ , namun sekarang, yang ia lihat seperti seekor anak anjing yang lucu.

Suho menggeram lagi ketika Jongin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus kepala serigala putih tersebut. Si omega tersenyum ketika serigala itu mendengkur dalam kesenangan karena ia mendekati sentuhan Jongin. Ketika si serigala putih memberi jilatan pada pipi Jongin, Chanyeol dan Suho kehilangan kesabaran mereka, tubuh mereka menegang dan yang ingin mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah memotong lidah itu karena telah berani-beraninya menyentuh omega mereka. Mereka ingin menyobek serigala putih itu dan melakukan hal-hal lainnya sebelum serigala kedua menggeram lagi.

" _Ia hanya khawatir, Alpha. Kalian terlihat kelelahan, bagaimana jika kalian ikut dengan kami dan beristirahat?"_

Suho menatap serigala kedua tersebut dan menautkan alisnya. Ada yang berbeda dari serigala ini.

" _Kenapa kita harus mempercayaimu?"_

Chanyeol mendesis. Ia menjilat pipi Jongin untuk menghilangkan saliva menjijikan milik serigala putih itu dari pipi adik tersayangnya.

" _Alpha kami menyelamatkan Omega kalian. Kurasa hal itu cukup untuk membuat kalian mempercayai kami."_

Membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk saudara alpha memikirkan keputusan mereka dan dengan kepastian dari Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki tujuan pasti, mereka setuju mengikuti dua serigala asing yang telah menyelamatkan mereka. Suho merubah dirinya kembali menjadi serigala, dan Jongin menunggangi Chanyeol karena kakinya yang terluka. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya disekeliling leher Chanyeol dan menutup matanya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan.

Ia mendengar rengekkan kecil dari sebelah kirinya, dan Jongin menoleh untuk mendapati serigala putih itu menatapnya dengan pandangan _puppy_ nya lagi.

Serigala ini bukanlah Alpha, ia adalah seekor anak anjing, pikirnya.

.-.

Hello, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca FF translate ini. Kupikir tidak akan ada yang tertarik.

Dan tolong dibaca baik-baik ya, aku sudah meminta ijin pada REBEL4LIFE sebelum aku memposting ini, aku sudah lama menjadi user di AFF, dan aku tahu jika isu plagiat sangatlah banyak dan tabu di AFF, bahkan sampai membuat banyak author deactive disana. Aku juga tidak akan gila dan tidak sopan untuk mentranslate karya orang lain tanpa meminta ijin. Aku tidak marah, hanya, tolong budayakan membaca disclaimer di chapter pertama (prologue) ya? Karena aku sudah menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa ini adalah karya REBEL4LIFE dengan judul yang sama, dan aku sudah meminta ijin. Aku juga sudah memberikan link FF ini padanya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas peringatannya. :)


	4. Den

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

Jongin membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan pergerakkan Chanyeol melambat. Ia melupakan kakinya yang terluka sehingga saat ia turun dari gendongan Chanyeol, ia merengek kesakitan. Rasakanya bagaikan jarum menusuk kaki kirinya berulang kali. Bibir bawahnya bergetar dan ia berpegangan kepada Chanyeol, tapi ini sangatlah sakit.

Si omega terjatuh dan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena sakit yang amat dirasakannya. Ketiga serigala (seharusnya dua) langsung bergegas disampingnya dan menyentuh si omega dengan ujung hdungnya. Suho menjilat wajah Jongin untuk meredakan sakitnya, Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya, sedangkan si serigala putih menjilat kaki kirinya yang berdarah.

Si sierigala putih itu menjilat luka yang dibuat oleh serigala penyerang. Ia menggeram saat memikirkan seseorang dengan menjijikannya menyentuh omega _nya_ yang cantik. Ia terus menjilat lukanya, tidak peduli dengan bercak merah dilidahnya (ataupun pelotototan dari kedua saudara alpha yang ditujukan padanya). Suho dan Chanyeol menunjukkan taring mereka kepada si serigala putih itu, memangnya siapa dirinya yang berani-beraninya menyentuh omega kecil mereka?

Serigala tinggi lainnya berdiri disamping dan melihat kejadian yang terjadi didepannya. Jika ia dalam wujud manusianya, ia pasti akan menyeringai melihat betapa protektifnya kedua alpha tersebut terhadap omega itu. Dan, oh, bagaimana caranya anggota _pack_ nya mendekati pria kecil ini?

" _Menyingkirlah!"_ Bentak Chanyeol.

" _Darah."_ Adalah respon dari si serigala putih itu. Ia tetap menjilat lukanya hingga bersih, tidak memperdulikan bagaimana kedua alpha itu menggeram kearahnya, seakan mereka ingin mematahkan lehernya.

" _Jangan sentuh Jongin! Menyingkirlah!"_ Bentak Suho.

" _Jongin?"_ Salah satu telinga serigala putih itu mengacung begitu mendengar nama si omega. _Indah_.

Serigala tinggi perlahan mendekati mereka sebelum situasi berada diluar kendali. Anggota _pack_ nya tidak pernah mendengarkan siapapun, jadi ia tidak mempermasalahkan luka yang akan diterima alpha muda itu jika ia tetap keras kepala. Ia menyenggol si serigala putih itu untuk menyingkir sembari menatap kedua saudara alpha.

" _Ini adalah daerah kekuasaan kami. Markas kami tersembunyi di hutan. Mari datang, omega tersebut butuh pertolongan; kami memiliki dokter yang dapat menyembuhkan saudaramu."_ Kata si serigala tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mendesis kepada alpha muda itu sekali lagi sebelum mengikuti serigala tinggi menuju markas mereka. Jongin memilih untuk menaikki Suho kali ini, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat sesuatu menyentuh perutnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan bertatap muka dengan si serigala putih.

" Ada apa?" Suara lembut si omega memberikan kesan tersendiri kepada si alpha muda. Ia mendengkur kegirangan ketika si omega memberikan perhatian penuh padanya, kecuali aura intimidasi yang diberikan oleh Suho. "Hyung, biarkan aku menungganginya."

Geraman keras dari sang kakak membuat si omega menundukkan kepalanya tanda patuh, tapi Jongin memberikan Suho senyuman lembut sebelum mengelus kepalanya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Ialah yang menyelamatkanku, ingat?"

Ia tidak mendapatkan geraman keras lagi melainkan rengekkan dari Suho disertai hentakan kaki kanannya. Seakan si alpha memohon atau menyatakan kepada si omega untuk 'jangan menaikki serigala bodoh yang menyentuhmu itu', namun Jongin menggaruk belakang telinga Suho sebelum menaikki si serigala putih.

"Lihat?" Kata Jongin sembari tersenyum lembut.

" _Aku akan mematahkan kakimu jika kamu berani menyakitinya!"_ adalah peringatan dari Suho sebelum ia mengikuti Chanyeol.

Jongin tidak tahu harus meletakan tangannya dimana, jadi dengan perlahan ia memeluk leher dari serigala putih tersebut. Untuk alasan yang aneh, serigala ini sangatlah hangat; bulu lembutnya membuat si omega mendesah nyaman sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di bulu itu. Bibirnya secara tidak sadar membentuk senyum manis karena kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan, dan yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah tidur.

"Jangan jatuhkan aku, alpha." Ia tertawa kecil ketika mendengar rengekkan dari si serigala putih. Mungkin si serigala jengkel karena si omega tidak percaya padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjatuhkan si omega? Sangat cantik dan sempurna. Ia akan langsung menuju neraka jika ia menjatuhkan malaikat ini (Suho sudah memperingatinya juga).

.-.

Tubuh Jongin diletakkan di kasur yang terbuat dari tumpukkan bulu halus ketika ia sampai di markas. Si omega sudah tertidur ketika mereka sampai di tempat ini; si serigala putih tidak ingin melakukan apaun karena ia ingin si omega untuk tetap berada di punggungnya beberapa saat lagi (atau selamanya).

Si serigala tinggi yang tidak memiliki aura alpha dan lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol ini memang benar bukanlah seorang alpha. Ketika mereka sampai di markan, mereka langsung mengubah wujud mereka menjadi manusia, dan terlihat dari tanda yang ada di dada kiri menunjukkan bahwa si serigala tinggi itu adalah delta. Hanya serigala delta yang memiliki tanda itu.

Serigala Delta pada dasarnya adalah kepercayaan Alpha. Hanya serigala berdarah murni yang dapat menjadi Delta. Mereka tidak boleh memiliki _mate_ dari derajat yang berbeda, kecuali alpha.

Mereka juga merupakan tangan kepercayaan, ketua, dan pengawas daerah kekuasaan. Posisi mereka sama pentingnya dengan posisi sebagai Kepala Alpha. Derajat yang ada di serigala adalah : Kepala Alpha, Delta, Alpha, Beta, Omega.

" Kamu adalah Delta," Suho menunjuk pada tanda yang ada di dada serigala (manusia) tinggi didepanya. Serigalanya ingin patuh karena derajatnya lebih rendah, namun, ia hanyalah lewat. Mereka hanya ingin merawat luka Jongin. Mereka bukanlah anggota dari _pack_ jadi tidak perlu baginya untuk tunduk kepada siapapun.

 _Karena itu ia tidak memiliki bau._

" Sehun, hentikan! Pergilah, aku harus merawat lukanya."

Si delta dan alpha menolehkan kepala mereka untuk melihat rumah kecil dimana si omega diletakkan. Terdengar suara dari rumah kecil itu, dan itu membuat Suho khawatir dan jengkel karena alpha muda itu sangat ingin mendekati adik kecilnya. Ia hanya ingin memukul wajah anak anjing itu karena berani mendekati adik kecilnya. Lagipula, dimanakah Chanyeol?

.-.

"SEHUN!" sang dokter memelototi alpha muda yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena si alpha muda ini selalu menganggunya dengan pertanyaannya yang konyol.

"Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Jadi, tolong obati saja lukanya, keberadaanku disini tidak akan melukai siapapun." Sehun, dalam wujud manusianya, menyentuh si omega yang sedang tertidur dengan ujung jarinya. Oh Tuhan, ia adalah malaikat dari surga!

"Aku harus mengganti pakaiannya. Apa kamu mau ia menganggapmu mesum karena kamu suka melihatnya telanjang saat ku obati?" Yixing, si dokter meletakan kumpulan obat disamping Jongin sebelum ia mulai membuka celana si omega.

"HYUNG!" Sehun memutar balik tubuhnya dan menggerutu, ia melirik sebentar kepada si omega sebelum meninggalkan rumah kecil itu dengan cemberut.

"Alpha gila." Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

.-.

Sehun keluar dengan kerutan diwajahnya. Suho dan Yifan (si delta) berdiri disampai perapian, dan anggota _pack_ lainnya entah berada dimana. Si alpha dan delta adalah satu-satunya yang berada diluar sini; kemanakah semua orang pergi?

"Apakah alpha kecil kita diusir lagi oleh sang penyembut Yixing?"

" Diamlah, Jongdae!" Sehun hanya ingin menetap disamping omega cantik itu. Kenapa semuanya sangat jahat padanya? Bahkan kedua alpha juga membesarkan masalah itu.

" Siapa yang menjadi membesar-besarkan masalah itu?" Suara yang familiar dan berat terdengar dari belakang alpha muda itu.

Sehun hanya ingin mereka mengerti jalan pikirannya. Kedua alpha bodoh itu sangat menjengkelkan karena menjauhkan omega kecilnya darinya.

" Siapa yang bodoh?" Suara yang sama bertanya lagi.

Sehun menolak untuk menolehkan kepalanya dan bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol jadi, ia tetap berjalan menuju rumah kecilnya. Ia juga tidak menghiraukan Jongdae yang menatapnya dengan senyum jahil. Oh Tuhan, kenapa semua orang suka menjahilinya? Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sebelum menghela nafas.

"Jongin." Tanpa sadar ia membisikkan nama itu dibarengi oleh senyuman. Terdengar sangat sempurna.

Sejujurnya, ia tahu dari awal ketika ia menyelamatkan si omega bahwa omega itu adalah pasangannya, _mate_ nya, takdirnya. Aroma Jongin yang sangat memabukkan dan lezat sangatlah mengundang. Segalanya tentang omega itu meneriakkan kepatuhan, dan yang ingin Sehun lakukan adalah menancapkan taringnya pada kulit leher lembutnya dan menandai omega itu sebagai miliknya.

"Jongin." Katanya lagi dengan senyum yang makin membesar.

"Kedengarannya seperti seseorang sedang masturbasi dengan membayangkan si omega yang terluka..."

Sehun langsung bangun dan melotot pada sahabatnya. Darimanakah iblis satu ini datang?

"Diamlah, Luhan."

"Kamu terdengar sangat mesum." Luhan menyeringai sebelum duduk disamping alpha muda.

"Yixing juga mengatakan hal yang sama." Sehun menautkan alisnya kembali karena ia tidak mesum. Ia hanya ingin berada disampai _mate_ imutnya. "Berhenti menunjukkan wajah jelekmu itu, kamu membuatku takut."

"Minseok dan aku mendengar kabar penyelamatan yang kamu lakukan." Luhan tetap menggodanya. "Pangeran kecil akan menyelamatkan putri kecil dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

Sehun pulang ke rumah kecilnya untuk menghindari godaan Jongdae, tapi kenapa Luhan juga menggodanya? Oh, kemanakah ia harus pergi sekarang?

"Sehun? Luhan?"

Kedua alpha itu menolehkan kepala mereka menuju pintu rumah dan menunjukkan wajah serius mereka.

"Yifan ingin menemui kalian berdua."

.-.

Hello, terima kasih atas sarannya. Aku membuat chapter ini berdasarkan chapter dari cerita aslinya, dengan judul chapter yang sama pula. Jadi tolong maklumi kalau memang menurut kalian sedikit. Dan aku akan berusaha sesering mungkin untuk update, karena aku juga ada ujian dan kuliah lainnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih. :D

Dan... untuk Delta... Aku juga kurang tahu jika ternyata selain Alpha, Beta, Omega ada Delta. Mungkin Delta adalah tambahan sendiri dari REEL4LIFE.


	5. Alpha

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

Jongin terbangun karena merasakan kehangatan dari kasur bulu yang ia lama ia tidak merasakannya nyamannya tidur di kasur bulu seperti ini, sangat nyaman dan lembut.

Tetapi, hal pertama yang ia lihat saat terbangun adalah kondisi rumah kecil yang ia tempati dan juga aroma vanila dan tanah. Aroma itu membuat perutnya berbunyi karena mengingatkannya kepada kue, biskuit, dan makanan. Ia rindu memakannya. Selama 5 tahun terakhir yang ia makan hanyalah daging mentah, dan kelinci bakar atau burung atau juga rusa jika mereka beruntung, tapi tidak pernah memakan makanan dengan banyak bahan dan aroma yang lezat.

"Oh, halo," si omega menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria dengan tatapan lembut dan lesung pipi yang cantik sedang menatapnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, omega kecil?"

Omega. Pria didepannya ini juga omega. Hal itu membuat Jongin merasa nyaman, tapi tidak memungkiri jika perasaan takut mulai muncul dan hal itu terlihat dimatanya. Kemana saudaranya? Ia tidak pernah terpisah dari kakaknya... Tidak pernah. Sekarang, ia sendiri dan lemah, dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"J-Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu." Yixing langsung panik begitu melihat ekspresi Jongin. "Ini, apakah kamu lapar?"

Ia memberikan piring yang berisikan _cupcake_ dan biskuit kepada Jongin yang menatap piring itu dengan tatapan lapar tapi tidak melakukan tindakan untuk mengambil makanan itu. Bagaimana jika makanan ini beracun? Suho tahu cara mengambil keputusan dengan bijak, tapi dia tidak. Chanyeol tahu cara berurusan dengan orang, tapi dia tidak. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jongin merasa tidak berguna dan lemah. Sangat, sangat lemah.

"Cobalah," Yixing menyentuh tangan Jongin dengan piringnya. "Kyungsoo yang membuatnya, dan masakannya selalu yang terbaik."

Jongin dengan ragu-ragu mengambil biskuitnya sembari tetap memandang Yixing. Ketika ia menggigit biskuitnya, matanya membulat lucu.

"Enak kan?" Senyum Yixing.

"Ini sangat enak." Kata Jongin sembari menggigit biskuit itu lagi dan memutuskan jika omega baik didepannya, yang menawarkannya biskuit dan _cupcake_ bukanlah orang yang baik. "Dimana saudara-"

"Jongin!"

Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar sangat keras sehingga membuat kedua omega itu terkejut. Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat kakaknya datang sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya bagaikan anak kecil yang meminta ibunya untuk menggendongnya.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Apa kakimu masih sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

"Kakiku sudah tidak sakit, hyung. Karena..." Ia berhenti mendadak ketika ingatan tentang serigala putih yang menjilat lukanya terlintas. Pipinya berubah warna menjadi _pink_ , dan ia tidak dapat memungkiri jika jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. "M-Maksudku-"

"Anak bodoh itu menyentuhmu, kan?" Sentak Chanyeol begitu ia memikirkan alpha lain menyentuh adiknya. "Aku akan membunuh anak itu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung." Jongin menenangkan dan tersenyum kepada Yixing yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Ia menyelamatkanku, ingat? Aku berhutang budi padanya."

"Tapi tetap saja. Ia tidak harus menyentuhmu dan menggunakan lidahnya yang menjijikkan dan melakukan semua hal itu." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Mau biskuit?" Jongin memberikan biskuit yang sudah ia makan kepada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menerimanya sebelum memakannya. Mata Chanyeol membulat lucu sebelum ia mengambil biskuit lainnya yang berada dimeja nakas.

"Biskuit ini sangat enak. Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Kyungsoo. Ia kepala koki kami, kamu dapat mengambil lagi jika kamu mau." Kedua saudara itu lupa bahwa si penyembuh, Yixing, masih ada disana dan pada dasarnya ia telah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang buruk mengenai anggota kelompoknya. "Aku tiak perlu diberitahu oleh orang lain bahwa kalian saudara. Reaksi kalian sangatlah lucu saat memakan biskuit itu."

Sebelum kedua saudara itu berkesempatan untuk membalas perkataan Yixing, suara lain terdengar dan kali ini Chanyeol menggeram jengkel.

"Uh... Yifan ingin berbicara denganmu, Yixing." Sehun menatap Jongin sembari mengatakan hal itu. Astaga, nampaknya ia tidak akan pernah puas menatap kecantikan omega didepannya.

Yixing mengangguk; ia memberikan obat kepada Jongin dan memberitahunya berapa kali dan kapan ia harus meminum obatnya sebelum meninggalkan rumah kecil itu.

Yang tertinggal hanyalah Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin, dan juga suasana canggung yang perlahan membunuh si alpha muda.

"Siapakah kepala Alpha kalian? Kami belum bertemu dengannya dan kami sudah menggunakan beberapa fasilitas kalian." Chanyeol bertanya dengan dingin.

"Kami tidak memiliki kepala Alpha. Pada dasarnya Yifan adalah kepala Alpha kami; apakah ada sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan?" Jawab Sehun, tapi tatapannya tetap pada Jongin.

Chanyeol mengetahui ini dan melotot kepada Sehun. Ia berpindah dan berdiri didepan Jongin untuk menghalangi pandangan Sehun sebelum kembali melotot kepada Sehun.

"Kami harus pergi. Kami sudah terlalu lama berada disini." Kata Chanyeol sambil membantu Jongin untuk berdiri.

"K-Kalian dapat... Um... Menunggu hingga ia sembuh total. Ia masih belum boleh berjalan."

"Siapa bilang ia akan berjalan? Suho atau aku akan menggendongnya selama perjalanan."

Sehun tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk membalas ketika terdengar gonggongan dan aungan dari luar rumah kecil itu. Kedua alpha menatap satu sama lain sebelum menatap Jongin, siapa yang akan melindungi Jongin? Mereka kembali mendengar geraman berbahaya, dan tidak satupun dari mereka berpikir lagi sebelum berlari keluar dari rumah kecil itu.

.-.

Suho menatap Yifan tanpa berkedip. Yifan nampaknya tahu banyak hal tentang kelompok ini, dan dilihat dari caranya memimpin kelompok ini tanpa adanya kepala Alpha tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kelompok ini sangatlah kuat.

Ketika Suho kembali mengobservasi anggota kelompok satu persatu, ia mengeahui bahwa kelompok ini memiliki banyak sekali anggota. Ia mendengar nama 'Jongdae', yang dari aromanya merupakan seorang Alpha, yang sudah memiliki pasangan omega. Tetapi, sebelum ia mengetahui siapa pasangan omeganya, aroma alpha lain tercium.

Insting Suho langsung bangun. Ia berubah tanpa suara, tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya juga karena ada lebih dari tiga alpha di kelompok ini, dan hal itu tidaklah baik untuk Jongin. Sangat tidak baik. Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga memiliki Delta murni. Telinganya mengacung tanda ia berada pada mode bertahan, ia tetap mengamati Yifan dan juga Sehun yang berada tidak jauh didepannya.

Ia berada dihutan, jauh dari permukaan jaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Sehun berjalan kerumah kecil tempat Jongin dirawat; ia menggeram pelan karena kenapa ia harus kesana? Tetapi, ia kembali tenang begitu ia ingat bahwa Chanyeol juga sedang mengunjungi Jongin. Ia ada disana dengan Jongin. Hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu, dua aroma familiar yang ia ketahui tadi perlahan berjalan mendekati Yifan. Aroma itu milik Jongdae dan orang lain.

" _... Luhan."_

Ia mendengar Yifan mengatakan nama itu dengan samar. Selanjutnya, aroma manis lainnya tercium dari rumah kecil yang sama tempat Jongin dirawat; kali ini adalah omega.

Melihat ke empat anggota kelompok berdiskuis, membuat Suho merasa tidak nyaman. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Ia mendengar samar-samar, hanya kata-kata tidak jelas, tapi ia tidak dapat menyimpulkan apapun. Ia mencoba lagi, mencoba mendengarkan percakapan mereka, dan saat itulah ia langsung berada pada mode penyerangan.

" _... Omega itu harus tetap disini..."_

Tidak seorang pun mengambil adiknya darinya. Ia akan memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang mencelakai keluarganya.

Perlahan ia berjaan mendekati ke empat orang itu, taringnya terlihat dan telinganya mengacung, ia tetap memperhatikan rumah kecil itu karena alpha muda bodoh itu tidak kunjung keluar. Ia menggeram berat kepada mereka ber empat ketika ia kembali mendengar nama adik kecilnya disebut. Ia menggeram berbahaya lagi; kenapa mereka membicarakan Jongin? Mereka tidak akan mengambilnya!

Jongdae, si alpha yang mengetahuinya dulu, pria itu mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah sebelum perlahan berjalan mendekati Suho, tangannya tetap berada diatas. Karena aksi tersebut ketiga orang lainnya menyadarinya, dan Suho semakin menggeram.

"Suho," Yifan memanggilnya dengan hati-hati. "Ada apa?"

Suho kembali menunjukkan giginya sebelum mengelilingi mereka ber empat. Ia menatap omega yang bersembunyi dibalik Yifan sebelum menatap Yifan dan kedua alpha lainnya. Mereka pikir mereka ini siapa? Mencoba mengambil adikku? Omega ini juga mungkin diambil dari kelompok lain. Ia hanya berharap jika Chanyeol masih berada dirumah kecil itu, melindungi Jongin dari si Sehun itu.

"Suho?" Kata Yifan lagi. "Kenapa kamu berubah wujud? Apakah kami telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

Suho menggeram berat. Jangan berbohong! Luhan kemudian juga berubah ketika Suho tidak kunjung menyerah, ia menggeram balik kepada Suho sambil tetap melindungi Yixing, si omega.

"Luhan, tenang." Perintah Yifan. "Suho, bisakah kamu merubah wujudmu lagi? Jelaskan mengapa kamu marah."

Suho menggonggong lagi sebelum merendahkan kepalanya, menunjukkan taringnya lagi dengan mata kuning yang mengilat marah.

Chanyeol dan Sehun keluar bersamaan dengan Suho yang menyerang Luhan. Ia mengungkung Luhan dibawahnya sebelum menatap Yifan dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Hyung," Mata Chanyeol membulat kaget, dan perlahan ia mendekati Suho. "Hyung."

 _Mereka mengambil Jongin! Mereka menginginkan Jongin!_

"Kalian ingin mengambil Jongin." Jelas Chanyeol sebelum ia menatap marah kepada anggota kelompok itu.

Yifan menautkan alisnya sebelum dengan hati-hati berusaha menyentuh Suho. Jongdae berdiri didepan Yixing ketika Yifan pindah.

"Aku pikir kamu salah paham, Suho." Dengan pelan Yifan menjelaskan. "Jongin harus tinggal untuk-"

Suho melompat dan mengungkung Yifan, ia kembali menggonggong didepan Yifan. Pada poin itu, Jongdae maupun Luhan sudah berada di mode penyerangan, dimana Jongdae juga sudah merubah wujudnya. Kedunya menggeram kepada Suho ketika Suho mendesis kepada Yifan. Chanyeol juga berubah wujud pada saat yang sama Jongdae berubah. Yang tertinggal hanyalah Sehun, Yifan, dan Yixing; alpha muda berdiri dekat dengan rumah kecil tempat Jongin dirawat sedangkan Yifan masih berada dibawah Suho.

 _Aku dapat menggunakan waktu ini bersama dengan omega imut itu daripada bertengkar seperti anak kecil._

Sehun menyeringai atas pemikirkannya yang kanak-kanak itu; perlahan ia berjalan kembali menuju rumah kecil itu, namun gonggongan Chanyeol menghentikannya.

Si alpha muda kemudian cemberut; kakak yang bodoh. Seharusnya ia yang bertingkah posesif dan protektif, bukan mereka.

"Tidak ada satupun yang menyentuh adik kecilku." Desis Suho. Ia menekan bahu Yifan sebelum menggonggong kepada Jongdae dan Luhan.

"Suho hyung?" Suara lembut yang memanggil namanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dan juga anggota kelompok lainnya. Jongin melihat kearah mereka dengan hati-hati. Disana banyak sekali aura dominan, dan hal itu membuat sisi serigala kecilnya ingin meringkuk. Ia merengek lembut ketika mendengar geraman rendah dari Jongdae, si serigala hitam.

Sehun, yang berada didekatnya, ingin memeluk pasangan berharganya, tapi Chanyeol dan Suho mendahuluinya. Kakak bodoh! Sial!

Chanyeol berubah terlebih dulu, tubuh telanjangnya menutupi Jongin dan disusul oleh Suho.

"Menjauhlah dari Jongin." Geram Chanyeol. "Kalian sama saja seperti yang lain. Ia adalah adik omega kami, yang akan kami lindungi dengan nyawa kami. Kalian tidak akan pernah memilikinya!"

Suho menunjukkan giginya setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Jongin berdiri dekat dengan kedua kakaknya begitu mendengar suara perintah dari perkataan Chanyeol. Hal itu sangat menakutinya karena rasa marahnya kepada kakaknya.

"Jongin harus pulih. Kepala Alpha kami juga membutuhkan pasangannya untuk berada disini bersamanya." Kata Luhan yang sudah berubah wujud kembali menjadi manusia.

"Anak itu bilang padaku kalian tidak memiliki Kepala Alpha." Bentak Chanyeol. "Jangan berbohong! Jongin bukanlah pasangan siapapun!"

Yifan berdiri dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu sebelum menatap kepada Chanyeol dan Suho.

"Sehun _adalah_ Kepala Alpha kami."

.-.

Kayaknya masih banyak yang bingung ya dengan peran mereka. Mari kujelaskan disini. Yang menjadi Alpha adalah Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae, dan Luhan. Yang menjadi Omega adalah Jongin dan Yixing. Sedangkan yang menjadi Delta hanyalah Kris.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca dan me-review cerita ini. :)


	6. Fight

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

Orang yang duduk disekeliling api unggun pada siang hari adalah mereka yang jengkel, takut, atau juga netral.

Chanyeol dan Suho duduk bersebelahan, menatap sinis pada kelompok didepannya dengan Jongin duduk disebelah Suho. Ketiga bersaudara itu duduk berlawanan dengan anggota kelompoknya, mencoba menjauh dari mereka. Suasana tetap sunyi, karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mulai berbicara.

Jongin meletakan tangannya dilututnya sembari duduk di batang kayu yang bersih. Poninya menutupi matanya, dan ia tetap menatap tanah karena jiwa serigala kecilnya tidak menyukai situasi yang kaku seperti ini.

Tetapi, ia menyadari jika Yixing, omega lainnya, tidak seperti dirinya. Yixing terlihat terbuka seperti seorang alpha, dan hal itu membuatnya menanyakan kesamaan dirinya dengan Yixing.

"Berbicaralah, alpha!" Sembur Chanyeol. "Kenapa kalian menginginkan Jongin menetap disini?"

Chanyeol memeluk Jongin, dan ia semakin mengeratkannya ketika kata itu keluar. Pasangan. Adik kecilnya adalah pasangan dari Kepala Alpha; memikirkan jika ia harus meninggalkan adiknya yang berharga dengan seseorang yang ia tidak tahu membuatnya khawatir. Bagaimana jika Kepala Alpha ini akan menyiksa Jongin? Bagaimana jika Jongin diperlakukan dengan buruk? Ia pasti akan membunuh si Kepala Alpha dengan senang hati.

"Jongin adalah-" omega yang akan menjadi pasangan dari Kepala Alpha kami adalah hal yang ingin dikatakan oleh Jongdae.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar perihal pasangan ini. Ia tidak akan menetap disini!" Suho menggeram berat.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau dengar?" Tanya Yifan. Yixing duduk disamping kirinya sedangkan Luhan disebelah kanannya, diikuti oleh Jongdae dan juga Kepala Alpha, yang tetap diam dan mengamati kejadian yang berlangsung didepannya.

"Kalian datang menyelamatkan kami karena tujuan ini, kan?" Sembur Chanyeol, dan Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya karena, bagaimana jika hal itu benar? Segala hal yang mereka tunjukkan saat ini hanyalah kedok belaka. Mungkin memang sebaiknya mereka tidak mempercayai siapapun, walaupun orang itu adalah yang menyelamatkan mereka. Mereka harusnya menolak penawaran ini.

Anggota kelompok lainnya ingin menjawab dan menjelaskan bahwa hal itu tidak benar, tapi suara lain terdengar, dan mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari ketiga bersaudara itu untuk melihat anggota kelompok mereka yang lain datang.

Luhan, yang mengenali aroma familiar dari pasangannya bangkit dengan senyum yang lebar, karena sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan pasangannya. Mereka belum bertemu satu sama lain sejak dua hari yang lalu karena pasangannya melahirkan anaknya.

Ia ingin menghampiri kekasihnya. Ia sangat ingin, tapi karena ia baru saja kembali berburu dengan yang lain, ia hanya melihat siluet Minseok yang dibawa pergi. Ia ingin berlari dan tetap berada disampingnya, namun Yifan dan Sehun mencegahnya. Omega membutuhkan waktu sendiri setelah melahirkan.

"Minseok!" Panggil Luhan sembari berlari menghampiri kekasihnya. Pasangannya adalah yang terakhir berlajan, dan yang dilakukan Luhan hanyalah mendorong lainnya, berusaha mencapai kekasihnya, tidak memperdulikan cacian dari yang lain karena ia sangat merindukan Minseok. Ia berpikir ia tidak akan sanggup menjalani hidupnya lagi tanpa Minseok disampingnya.

Tetapi, langkahnya perlahan berhenti begitu ia mendapati bola bulu hitam kecil dipelukan kekasihnya. Rasa bangga perlahan muncul memenuhinya, dan ia dapat mencium aroma dari bayi omega perempuan miliknya. Anaknya adalah omega perempuan.

"Luhan," Minseok tersenyum mendapati ekspresi yang Luhan buat. Sangat lucu melihat ekspresi yang dibuat oleh orang yang sangat kau sayangi ketika melihat anak mereka.

"M-Minseok..." Bibir Luhan terbuka ketika dengan perlahan ia menggendong bayinya. Karena perubahan yang tiba-tiba, omega kecil itu menangis, dan Luhan langsung memeluknya dan menenangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa, gadis kecilku. Papa disini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menyelakaimu."

Mungkin karena anak gadisnya, mungkin karena ia mendapatkan omega perempuan, karena sekarang ia menyadari kenapa kedua saudara alpha itu sangat protektif terhadap Jongin. Awalnya tidak masuk akal memang, tapi sekarang ia mengerti.

Omega butuh perlindungan, mereka membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar dan bertahan. Omega butuh perhatian dan cinta, dan mereka harus tahu bahwa mereka memiliki seseorang untuk dipercayai dan diandalkan. Luhan memandang Minseok karena terkadang hal itulah yang dibutuhkan olehnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Minseok." Yifan berjalan menghampiri mereka dan menghancurkan dunia kecil milik keluarga kecil ini. Ia menepuk bahu Luhan sebelum tersenyum kepada Minseok dan kumpulan omega lainnya. "Kyungsoo, kalian pasti lapar. Kami sudah memasak rusa untuk kalian."

"Terima kasih, Yifan." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Semuanya dapat mengetahui jika Kyungsoolah yang paling lelah. Ia terlihat capke dan ia merasa bahwa ia dapat pingsan kapan saja. "Siapa... Siapa mereka?"

Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama untuk mengetahui aroma lain, dan perhatian mereka langsung tertuju pada ketiga bersaudara yang duduk di batang pohon. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena tertutupi tubuh tinggi dan besar milik Yifan, tapi ketika Yifan bergeser, ia merasakan sesuatu. Tarikan kuat kepada orang asing itu, orang asing yang tidak ia ketahui. Orang asing itu belum menyadari kedatangan mereka, namun hal itu tidak menghentikkan perasaan aneh diperutnya. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat dan lebih cepat, wajahnya juga mulai memanas. Apa yang terjadi? Aura dominan yang tidak pernah mengganggunya kini mengganggunya. Dominasi ini membuat sisi serigalanya ingin patuh, hal itu membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya untuk... Seseorang.

"Kami menyelamatkannya tadi." Jelas Yifan.

.-.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang selagi ada kesempatan." Bisik Chanyeol. "Aku tidak merasa aman disini, dan aku juga tidak percaya jika alpha bodoh itu adalah pasangan Jongin."

Jongin cemberut dan menghela nafas. Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan merapat padanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu lebar Chnayeol karena ia tidak ingin tunduk pada siapapun selain kakaknya. Mereka adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Ia tidak ingin mereka pergi, atau ia tidak ingin menetap tanpa mereka.

Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya dan mencium pelipisnya sebelum melihat Suho. Ia ingin pergi, dan ia harus melindungi adiknya. Orang – orang ini mengambil keuntungan dari mereka; mereka menginginkan Jongin dan memaksanya dan Suho untuk pergi.

"Kita harus benar-benar pergi." Bisik Chanyeol lagi dan Suho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tolong jangan pergi." Kata Sehun, tatapannya masih tetap pada Jongin karena yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah memberikan cintanya pada Jongin dan ciuman, dan pelukan, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia juga tidak bodoh. Ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan saudara alpha itu, dan mereka berbicara didepannya seakan ia tidak nampak. Alpha yang bodoh, benarkan? Harga dirinya seharusnya jatuh, tapi yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Jongin, Jongin, dan Jongin.

"Oh, dia masih disini?" Tanya Suho dengan bodohnya sembari menatap Kepala Alpha muda didepannya, dan Sehun tidak memperdulikannya karena Jongin mengintip, Jongin menatapnya. Ya Tuhan! Lihat! Jongin dengan malu-malu memberinya senyuman kecil sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol, dan yang ingin Sehun lakukan saat itu hanyalah memeluknya karena pasangannya sangat lucu dan imut.

"Jongin harus menetap." Sehun memaksa dirinya untuk keluar dari dunia kecilnya dan mengatakan hal itu dengan aura Kepala Alpha nya. Saat ini ia harus mengambil kontrol. Ia menatap kedua saudara alpha dengan muka datar. "Kalian harus memilih untuk menetap atau membuatnya mati kelaparan."

"Kami sudah melakukannya lama sekali." Sentah Suho.

"Benarkah? Kalian bahkan tidak sanggup melinduginya saat serigala itu menyerang kalian. Jika Yifan atau aku tidak kunjung datang, mungkin ia sudah menjadi pasangan serigala itu." Pikiran mengenai seseorang menyentuh pasangannya membuatnya marah. Ia menggertakkan giginya karena tidak seorangpun dapat memiliki Jongin kecuali dirinya.

"Kamu berlebihan." Kata Suho. "Chanyeol dan aku dapat menjaganya dengan baik. Kami sudah melakukannya selama 6 tahun."

"Dan kalian akan kehilangannya. Jongin adalah omega; ia butuh pasangan untuk menjaganya saat ia memasuki masa kawin. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bertahan; seseorang yang merupakan pasangannya, bukan keluarganya."

"Jadi kamu ingin ia menetap hanya karena kamu ingin menggunakannya saat ia memasuki masa kawin?" Sembur Chanyeol. "Jongin bukanlah pemuas nafsumu."

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu." Bantah Sehun.

"Tapi itu maksud dari perkataanmu. Jongin tidak membutuhkan pasangan sekarang-"

"Kalian tidak dapat memutuskan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk untuk Jongin. Apakah kalian tidak berpikir tentang perasaan Jongin atas apa yang kalian lakukan kepadanya? Mengatur masa depannya? Melakukan apapun dengan kuasamu untuk mencegahnya hilang dari pandanganmu walaupun sebentar? Apakah kalian pernah memikirkan kebebasannya?" Serang Sehun.

"Aku percaya mereka akan memberikan yang terbaik untukku." Bisik Jongin. Ia menatap Kepala Alpha, tapi langsung menatap kebawah begitu menerima tatapan dari Kepala Alpha. "Aku... Aku hanya ingin bersama keluargaku." Sisi serigalanya memohon padanya untuk berhenti berbicara karena Kepala Alpha marah kepadanya. Ia bisa merasakan aura kemarahan yang ditujukan padanya. Mungkin seharusnya ia membiarkan Sehun berbicara; ia menggigit bibirnya begitu merasakan ketakutan mulai menjalar ketenggorokannya. Ia siap untuk patuh kepala Kepala Alpha ketika ia marah.

Suasanya sunyi untuk beberapa saat sebelum Sehun berbicara dengan pandangan yang tetap pada Jongin.

"Jongin tidak akan pergi, dan itu adalah keputusan akhir."

Chanyeol dan Suho menggeram dengan menunjukkan taring mereka, kuku mereka panjang dan tajam, mereka merunduk, sebelum menyerang Sehun. Suho melompat dan berubah wujud sedangkan Chanyeol menunggu Suho selesai berubah sebelum mengikuti kakaknya.

"Tidak..." Bisik Jongin. _Tolong jangan bertengkar lagi_.

.-.

Sangat protektif, kan? Karena ini hari Sabtu dan aku libur. Aku memutuskan untuk double update. Semoga kalian suka.


	7. Mate

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

Geraman – geraman mulai terdengar di hutan; anggota lainnya mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran antara kedua saudara alpha dan Kepala Alpha mereka, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati mereka. Luhan dan Minseok berlindung untuk melindungi bayi mereka, Yifan dan Jongdae mencoba melerai mereka tanpa menyerang siapapun, dan para omega berdiri jauh dari pertengkaran yang terjadi. Hanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berada didekat pertengkaran itu.

Sehun menggeram kesakitan ketika Chanyeol berhasil mencakar wajahnya. Suho juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama namun Yifan menghalaunya.

"Hentikan ini, kalian semua!" Geram Yifan.

"Bunuh aku terlebuh dahulu sebelum kamu mengambil Jongin!" Sentah Suho sembari menunjukkan giginya pada Yifan.

"Kami tidak memaksanya untuk tinggal hanya untuk kepuasan Kepala Alpha kami. Jongin adalah-"

"Bukan pasangan siapapun!" Suho menyela. "Aku tidak pedduli jika kamu adalah seorang delta, kamu tidak memilikiku ataupun keluargaku. Kamu tak dapat mengambil Jongin! Kau tidak memiliki hak apapun!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun tetap bertarung, tapi keduanya mendengarnya. Chanyeol menggeram kepada Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya dan yang Sehun lakukan adalah kembali menyerang untuk membuatnya diam.

Jongdae menarik Kepala Alphanya sebelum ada lagi yang tersakiti.

"Ini bukanlah cara yang baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini!" Teriak Yifan. Suho mendesis sembari berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yifan dari tubuhnya. "Jika kalian ingin sesuatu untuk tetap tinggal, aku akan memberikannya agar kalian tetap tinggal!"

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyangkanya, hal itu terjadi begitu cepat, dan tidak masuk akan karena tiba-tiba. Yifan menggeram kepada Suho sekali lagi sebelum menggigit leher Suho. Taring tajamnya mengoyak kulit lehernya, tangannya menahan Suho sampai ketitik dimana Suho tunduk.

Rengekan yang keluar dari Suho membuat Jongin berlari menghampirinya. Chanyeol mencoba menahannya mendekat, karena ketika proses _mating_ berlangsung, si dominan akan menjadi posesif terhadap pasagannya. Tetapi Chanyeol kalah cepat karena begitu Jongin berada dekat pasangan itu, Yifan menatapnya dengan mata merah; ia menggeram kepada Jongin sebelum ia mencakarnya.

"Jongin!" Teriak Chanyeol yang sudah merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia sebelum lari menuju Jongin. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi matanya tetap terpaku pada pasangan baru itu.

.-.

Suho sudah kembali pada wujud manusianya, rengekannya berubah menjadi isakan, dan ia merasa sangat lemah. Dilehernya terdapat bekas tancapan gigi taring dengan darah kering disekitarnya, dan si Delta, yang sekarang adalah pasangannya, menjilat luka itu. Yifan menunggu hingga Suho tenang sebelum merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia.

Terdengar tarikan nafas, yang paling terdengar adalah dari kedua saudara Suho, tapi sebenarnya, seluruh anggota pack melakukannya.

"Suho?" Nafas Yifan sangat dekat dengan telinga sembari bibirnya perlahan menyusuri lehernya menuju ke tanda _mate_ , mengecupnya sebelum menatap pasangannya. "Suho."

Keduanya tidak waras, tidak satupun dari mereka sadar jika mereka berada tengah kawin. Mereka tidak memperdulikan sekitar mereka, yang ingin mereka lakukan hanyalah merasakan pasangan mereka, memberitahu pasangan mereka jika merekalah satu-satunya yang ada didunia.

Suho membuka matanya yang penuh air mata untuk menatap Yifan. Ia sudah berpasangan, diluar kehendaknya, ia sudah ditandai... oleh seorang Delta. Ia adalah serigala yang submisif sekarang.

Yifan menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih tetap menatap mata indah Suho. "Maafkan aku." Bisiknya.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara panik Sehun menyadarkan pasangan itu. Suho mendorong Yifan sebelum ia berlari mendekati adik omeganya. Bekas cakaran di pipi kiri Jongin membuatnya marah.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu?!" Tidak pernah selama hidupnya ia melihat bekas luka diwajah adiknya. Tiga bekas cakaran menodai wajah adiknya!

Chanyeol menarik bahu Suho dan mendorongnya karena reaksinya membuat Jongin berjengit setiap disentuh. Belum lagi Chanyeol harus menjelaskan bahwa pasangannya, delta nya, pria yang memaksanya untuk kawinlah yang telah membuat Jongin seperti ini. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol marah, sangat marah! Kelompok ini sangatlah berantakan! Ia akan bertarung demi saudaranya dan menghancurkan siapapun yang membuat mereka tersakiti.

"Hyung, kita butuh obat untuk mengobati lukanya dulu. Luka itu akan berbekas jika tidak kita obati."

Sebelum Suho dapat berbicara, Sehun telah menggendong Jongin dan membawanya kembali kerumah kecil tempat dimana ia diobati dan mengajak Yixing untuk mengikutinya.

" _What the hell?!"_ Sentak Chanyeol. Ia melotot sebelum mengikuti ketiganya hanya untuk berhenti saat seorang pria pendek mencegahnya.

Tangannya berada didada Chanyeol dan mata lebarnya menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Uhm... Yixing memiliki obat untuk mengobati lukanya." Ia berkata. "Tolong, bersabarlah sedikit dengan kelompokku."

Rasanya seperti udara tidak memasuki paru-parunya, karena tidak pernah ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu kuat mengalir di nadinya. Aroma omega ini sangatlah manis dan menyegarkan seperti ia tidak pernah mencium aroma yang membuatnya ketagihan seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak dapat membalasnya, semuanya seakan terbuang jauh ketika ia tenggelam di mata indah itu.

Dengan malu omega itu menyingkirkan tangannya dari ada Chanyeol sebelum ia mundur dan memberi jarak diantara mereka. Secara tidak langsung, rasanya seperti hanya mereka berdua yang berada didunia ini. Chanyeol tidak dapat mengalihkan padangannya, dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat merasakan aura Chanyeol, tidak yang lain.

Sekarang, bagaimana Chanyeol mengatakan jika kelompok ini berantakan dengan omega ini berada didalamnya?

.-.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Sehun sembari menatap luka yang ada diwajah Jongin. Ia sangat jengkel kepada Yifan, karena telah melukai pasangannya yang berharga. Tetapi, ia tahu jika Yifan melakukannya secara tidak sengaja.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan berjengit ketika dengan lembut Yixing mengoleskan salep berwarna hijau dipipinya.

"Maafkan aku atas apa yang telah dilakukan Yifan. Hal itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja." Sehun tergelak. "Yixing, aku tahu. Terima kasih, kamu dapat pergi sekarang."

Yixing tersenyum lembut, dan ia memberikan Sehun sebuah mangkuk sebelum keluar meninggalkan mereka.

Suasana diantara mereka begitu sunyi. Sehun kembali mengoleskan salep itu pada luka Jongin, dan Jongin dengan malu-malu akan menatap Sehun sebelum menatap kebawah. Segala hal kecil yang dilakukan omega kecilnya membuat hatinya merasa... Sehun mempelajari gerak-gerik omeganya. Pasangannya sangatlah cantik dan lucu.

"Bagaimana caranya aku menang melawan kakakmu?" Bisik Sehun.

"Huh?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku diterima oleh kakakmu?"

"Uh... Kamu tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk dapat diterima oleh kakakku." Jongin bermain dengan jarinya karena Sehun terlalu dekat dengannya, dan itu membuat hatinya berdetak sangat cepat. "Kami mungkin akan pergi setelah-"

"Kalian tidak dapat pergi." Sela Sehun. Ia menyentuh dagu Jongin dan mengangkatnya sehingga ia dapat menatapnya dengan baik. "Kamu tidak dapat meninggalku, tidak setelah aku telah menemukanmu."

Jongdae dan Yixing sudah kembali kerumah mereka, begitu juga Luhan dan Minseok. Suho dan Yifan tertinggal diluar bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo karena nampaknya mereka berada didunia mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Suho. Lehernya masih terasa nyeri dari gigitan Yifan, tapi ia dapat merasakan panas dari jantungnya.

"Suho-"

"Kamu hanya menggunakanku supaya kami harus menetap beberapa saat hingga Kepala Alpha mu dapat mengawini adikku kan?"

"Itu bukan-"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!"

Mata merah Suho menusuk raga Yifan, serigala alphanya terbangun karena pikiran seseorang memaksanya untuk patuh. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak ia lakukan.

Perkataan Suho membuat Yifan terdiam karena Suho benar. Tapi, kenapa Suho tidak dapat merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan?

"Kami baik-baik saja sebelum kalian datang." Gumam Suho. "Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Suho tergelak karena pikirannya mengenai dirinya dan kedua adiknya yang melangkahi batas dan hasilnya seperti ini. Ini baru satu hari, hanya satu hari namun semua sudah kacau. Semua kehidupan mereka berubah, dan hal itu terjadi karena ia tidaklah kuat untuk melindungi adiknya, keluarganya.

"Suho, maafkan aku." Yifan perlahan mendekati Suho. "It-Itu... Aku tidak tahu... Hal itu langsung saja terjadi."

Segalam emosi yang dirasakan pasangannya membuatnya merasa sakit. Hal itu menghancurkan hatinya begitu melihat betapa stress dan frustasinya Suho dan hal itu merupakan kesalahannya. Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu jika Suho adalah pasangannya.

Suho tidak menghiraukannya, ia berjalan melewati Yifan dan menuju ke hutan. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

.-.

Yifan dan Suho, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo... Apakah kalian sudah menebaknya? Hehehe...

Oh ya, tolong untuk memberi review ya, karena akan kusampaikan kepada REBEL4LIFE. Supaya dia juga senang jika ceritanya disukai banyak orang. Aku membuat ini karena teman-temanku (yang merupakan HKS) kebanyakan tidak memiliki akun AFF, oleh karena itu aku menerjemahkan ff nya.

Oh, dan maaf jika banyak sekali _typo_. Enjoy!


	8. Medicine

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

Jongin merengek pelan dan menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan rasa nyeri saat obat dioleskan pada lukanya. Ini sangat sakit, bukan hanya itu, lukanya masih baru dan terbuka menyebabkan obat langsung bersentuhan dengan dagingnya. Kulit sensitifnya sangat sakit.

Jongin terjengat setiap kali Sehun mengoleskan obat padanya. Ia tidak boleh bergerak menjauh atau mengeluarkan suara didepan si Kepala Alpha karena hal itu membuatnya makin terlihat tak berdaya dari yang seharusnya. Sejujurnya, ia harusnya menundukkan kepalanya dan meringkuk.

"Maafkan aku," Kata Sehun dengan lembut. "Ini pasti sangat sakit."

Jongin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menundukkan kepalanya lagi, oh Tuhan, kenapa ia begitu bodoh sehingga melakukan hal gegabah didepan si Kepala Alpha? Sehun mengangkat dagunya, membuat wajahnya terlihat jelas oleh Sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Mata Sehun menatap matanya sebelum Sehun memperhatikan luka diwahanya. Ia mengeluarkan geraman rendah, dan ia membuat catatan dipikirannya untuk menendang bokong Yifan berulang kali dan keras karena berani membuat omega berharga dan juga cantik miliknya kesakitan.

Jongin, merasakan pandangan itu, mulai merasa malu sehingga ia melihat kebawah. Kepalanya masih merasakan sentuhan lembut si Kepala Alpha, hanya saja ia tidak mampu melihat ketampanan Sehun sedekat ini, dan ia berpikir bahwa tidaklah sopan untuk menatap orang terlalu lama.

"Jongin..." Bisik Sehun, nyaris tak terdengar saat ia masih menatap luka diwajah Jongin. Si omega yang dipanggilpun membalas 'Ya' dengan pelan; rasa sakit dan nyeri dari obat tadi sudah lama dilupakan, karena si Kepala Alpha sedekat ini dengannya. "Kamu sangatlah cantik."

Sebelum Jongin dapat membalasnya, Jongdae datang dan tersenyum jahil kepada si Kepala Alpha.

"Yo, Alpha, semua sudah tenang diluar sini jadi kamu dapat keluar sekarang." Jongdae dengan jahil terkikik sebelum menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Kita harus menemukan tempat istirahat bagi mereka. Hari sudah semakin larut."

"Aku harus benar-benar menendang bokongmu." Sehun dengan tidak rela menyingkir dari Jongin sembari melotot pada Jongdae. "Kamu sungguh pengganggu."

Jongdae dengan bangga menganggukkan kepalanya, benar-benar melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya dimana semua orang saling menggigit. Pria itu tidak pernah menganggap serius pada apapun. Walaupun ia jatuh dari tebing, ia pasti berteriak bahwa ia terbang menuju surga untuk melindungi para malaikat dari kejahatan.

"Kenapa aku harus keluar?" Sehun memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia baru saja memiliki waktu yang sempurna dengan pasangan, dan hyungnya saat ini memutuskan untuk menjadi pengganggu! Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padanya?! Ia hanya ingin memiliki waktu sendiri bersama omega cantik ini, yang notabenenya adalah pasangan hidupnya, yang tidak mengetahui ataupun menolak untuk mengenalnya. Sehun lebih memilih pilihan yang pertama karena Jongin pasti mengenalnya karena ini Sehun yang kita bicarakan! Sehun yang tampan dan mempesona dan melakukan segalanya dengan baik, benar kan?

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya pada pertanyaan Sehun sebelum melihat Jongin. Ia mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebelum tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu matanya.

Si omega dengan malu-malu membalas senyumnya dan menundukkan tatapannya sebagai bentuk malu. Luka diwajahnya tidak menutupi keimutan wajahnya. Dengan Jongdae yang mengedipkan matanya dan memberikan ciuman tiup pada Jongin, keduanya melupakan bahwa Sehun masih disana, cemburu dan ingin menendang bokong Jongdae dengan sangat sangat keras.

"Jongdae, bawa bokongmu pergi dari sini sebelum aku merobeknya." Si Kepala Alpha menggeram sebelum ia kembali mengoleskan obat di luka Jongin dengan lembut.

Chanyeol masuk ketika Jongdae memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi. Tubuh tingginya menutupi jalan dan dengan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya, membuat Jongdae tidak dapat menahan diri untuk cemberut karena bagaimana jika Sehun benar-benar menendang bokongnya? Tidak ada jalan untuk menghindar dari si setan. Tapi, ia memaksakan tubuh kecilnya diantara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sehingga ia sekarang sudah di luar rumah kecil itu.

"Jongin akan tidur dengan kami diluar." Chanyeol menatap si Kepala Alpha.

"Akan sangat dingin-"

"Lagipula, kami selalu tidur diluar." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengkel karena Sehun sangatlah ribet. "Kami tidak akan pergi. Bahkan kami tidak mampu pergi."

Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir, namun semua mendengarnya.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya karena apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? Mereka tidak dapat meninggalkan Suho sendiri disini bersama dengan orang asing. Suho lah yang mengasuh mereka dan melindungi mereka dari sejak kecil, akan sangat berat bagi mereka tanpa kakak tertua mereka.

Kyungsoolah yang pertama menghancurkan atmosfer berat disekeliling mereka karena ia berjalan menuju Jongin dengan senyum lembut. Ia memperhatikan lukanya sebelum mengambil kain dan membersihkan bagian yang tidak terkena obat.

"Ini adalah obat miliki Yixing hyung yang termanjur." Ia memulai. "Obat ini sangat cepat menyembuhkan luka dan membuat kulitmu lembut."

"A-ah... Baik." Jongin tersenyum karena Kyungsoo sangat manis dan baik. Seseorang yang akan Chanyeol sukai sebagai pasangannya. Senyumnya perlahan pudar ketika memikirkan mengenai pasangan, Suho dan Chanyeol menolak untuk berpasangan karena tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Mereka tidak ingin dirinya berpikir bahwa ia dicampakkan saat mereka memulai hidup mereka dengan pasangan mereka. Suho dan Chanyeol ingin bersamanya dibandingnya mencari pasangan hidup mereka. "T-Terima kasih..."

"Luka ini belum meninggalkan bekas, jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir." Kyungsoo meletakkan kain itu dan mengambil obat oles dari Sehun. "Luka ini akan sembuh besok, ini akan nyeri tapi percayalah, hasilnya sepadan dengan apa yang kau rasakan setelah ini."

Kedua omega bertukar senyuman. Ketika Kyungsoo dengan lembut mengoleskan obatnya pada Jongin, Sehun menatap mereka dengan tatapan haru dan bahagia. Normal bagi si Kepala Alpha untuk seperti ini, tapi kenapa Chanyeol juga? Chanyeol tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ia seharusnya melindungi Jongin dari sentuhan Kyungsoo, tapi mengapa hal didepannya terlihat begitu pantas?

"Aromanya enak..." Kata Kyungsoo, "Jadi kamu tidak akan merasa mual."

"Obat ini memang aromanya enak." Bisik Jongin. Ia menyadari cara Sehun menatapnya, dan ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia malu. _Lagi._ "Sudah, kamu dapat istirahat sekarang." Kyungsoo mundur dan tersenyum kepada Jongin. Ketika Kyungsoo bangkit, Jonginpun ikut bangkit.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apa kamu tidak dengar perkataanku tadi?" Chanyeol mencoba meredakan amarahnya. "Ia akan tidur dengan kami. Diluar."

"Hal itu tidak baik utnuk kakinya, dan lukanya juga masih segar, jadi-"

"Aku mengerti." Kata Chanyeol sembari menggenggam tangan Jongin sebelum membawanya keluar.

.-.

Langit semakin gelap, kedua bersaudara kita dapat mendengar suara jangkrik dan juga gesekan daun. Suho masih belum kembali dan walaupun mereka berdua khawatir, mereka tidak mampu melakukan apapun.

Chanyeol mengubah diri menjadi bentuk serigalanya. Ia menggoyangkan bulunya sebelum berbaring diperutnya, ia menyentuh kaki Jongin, memitnanya untuk berbaring dengannya. Si omega mengubah wujudnya menjadi bentuk serigala yang kecil dan imut sebelum ikut berbaring dengan Chanyeil, mendekati Chanyeol untuk mencari kehangatan. Ia meletakan kepalanya di kaki depannya sebelum menutup matanya. _Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat panjang._

.-.

Sehun menunggu hingga larut malam, menunggu hingga semuanya tertidur sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari rumah kecilnya.

Suara daun dan juga ranting pohon yang patah karena terinjak adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar. Ia berjalan lurus menuju dua gundukan besar didepan batang kayu yang mereka dudukki tadi siang, dan senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia tahu gindukan besar itu adalah Chanyeol, jadi gundukan yang kecil pastilah Jongin.

Omega kecil dan lucu miliknya dalam bentuk serigala. Ketika ia tepat berada didepan Jongin, ia berlutut dan menepuk kepala kecil itu dengan lembut. Ketika jarinya menelusuri bulu Jongin yang lembut, ia menunduk dan mengecup dahi Jongin secara lembut, seakan-akan trbuat dari kaa yang rapuh. Walaupun ia membiarkan bibirnya berada di dahi Jongin untuk beberapa saat.

"Kamu sangat cantik, pasanganku." Ia berkata dan terdiam setelah itu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah melihat pasangannya tidur dengan dalam. "Kerajaan ini membutuhkanmu." Sehun memberikan kecupan lagi. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

.-.

Suho kembali beberapa saat ketika subuh. Tubuhya sakit dan nyeri, ia kesakitan. Sangat kesakitan. Yang pertama ia temukan adalah kedua adiknya, dan ia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berbaring disamping Jongin. Susah untuknya untuk bernafas, dan ia tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Ia tidak memiliki energi untuk merubah wujudnya menjadi wujud serigalanya.

Ia pikir ia tidak peduli jika darahnya menodai bulu indah Jongon karena ia sungguh lelah untuk peduli terhadap hal itu.

Dan ketika ia menutup matanya, bulan pun berpendar biru dan mengelilingi energi disekeliling ketiga bersaudara itu.

 _Kerajaan ini akan menjadi dunia yang baru._

.-.

Hello, maafkan lama update ya. Aku butuh persiapan untuk ujian tanggal 10-14 nanti. SKSnya besar sih, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya. Oh ya, ini aku translatenya sesuai denga chapter yang asli ya, tidak kukurangi. Lalu, untuk pemilihan couple, itu sudah kehendak dari REBEL4LIFE, jadi aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Maafkan jika banyak typo.


	9. Morning

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

Sangat aneh. Ia merasa sangat aneh. Setiap pagi ketika ia bangun, kedua sisinya akan terasa hangat, dan tubuhnya pasti terhimpit di antara dua tubuh kakaknya. Tapi hari ini, hanya satu sisi tubuhnya yang terasa hangat, dan sisi tubuhnya yang lain terasa sangat dingin.

Jongin mendekat ke Chanyeol untuk mencari kehangatan yang dapat menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya. Sinar matahari menembus kelopak matanya yang tertutup, dan ia merengek, Chanyeol tertidur seperti mayat jadi ia tidak dapat lebih mendekat ke Chanyeol.

Akhirnya, ia mengeluarkan rengekan yang agak keras dan membuka matanya untuk melihat daun-daun hijau dan juga langit biru. Ia menghela nafas dan bangkit, menggunakan matanya untuk mengusap matanya dengan imut.

"Selamat pagi," Sapa Yixing dengan senyuman sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya... Memasak?

"Oh..." Jongin nyaris berteriak karena ia mendengar suara yang berbeda dari suara kakaknya. "Se-selamat pagi."

"Aku hampir selesai dengan sarapannya, jika kamu ingin, kamu dapat membangunkan kakakmu dan bersiap-siap sembari aku menyelesaikan masakan ini."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya karena ia masih lelah, tapi ia tersenyum kepada Yixing sebelum melakuan apa yang dikatakan Yixing.

"Chanyeol hyung..." Ia berbisik dengan lembut. "Bangun..."

"5 menit lagi..."

"Suho hyung tidak ada disini." Jongin menggigit bibirnya; ia baru sadar akan hal ini dan ini membuatnya khawatir.

Tapi, hal itu membuat Chanyeol bangun dan menoleh ke arah Jongin namun pandangannya berada pada tempat lain.

"Dimana ia?" Mata coklat Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah dan ia mengeluarkan geraman rendah. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan agak meringkuk, tapi ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak yakin, hyung. Ia tidak ada disini ketika aku bangun," Jongin melirik ke arah Yixing sebelum menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Uhmm... Kupikir, kita harus bersiap-siap dulu."

.-.

Semuanya sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, dan a bahkan tidak dapat membuka matanya. Sinar matahari menyakiti matanya, tapi yang terpenting adalah ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bergerak.

Setelah memaksa dirinya melalui rasa sakit yang teramat sangat karena ia adalah seorang alpha, ia membua matanya dan ia disambut oleh Yifan. Pasangannya.

"Aku baru saja mengobati lukamu," Kata Yifan, "mereka masih segar, jadi tolong jangan banyak bergerak."

"K-Kenapa... Bagaimana bisa kamu..." Baru sekarang ia merasakan kepalanya begitu nyeri.

"Aku menunggumu hingga kamu kembali hanya untuk mendapatkanmu penuh luka dan berdarah." Yifan melotot kelantai. "Aku mencium darahmu dan berpikir sesuatu terjadi padamu." Yifan mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap pasangannya dengan lembut. "Kamu seharusnya memanggilku."

Suho menutup matanya lagi karena, sial, kepalanya sangat sakit. Sejujurnya, ia tidak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Semua terjadi dengan tidak jelas dan ia tidak dapat mengatakan kenapa, bagaimana atau kapan ia diserang.

"Ak-aku ti-tidak tahu," Ia berkata diantara nafasnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

Setelahnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tidak satupun dari mereka ingin berbicara atau tidak tahu _bagaimana_ memulai pembicaraan dan _memulai_ pembicaraan itu. Suho hanya ingin kembali tidur dan berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi; ia tidak ingin bangun dan memikirkan bahwa ia sudah memiliki pasangan. Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan kehidupannya? Bagaimana dengan adik-adiknya? Bagaimana dengan Jongin-

Suho membuka matanya karena ia ingat ia kembali dan tertidur disamping Jongin. Dan Chanyeol, ia meninggalkan mereka berdua! Ia harus melihat adik-adiknya, ia ingin melihat apakah mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi, karena kondisinya yang lemah dan terluha, Yifan langsung dengan sigap menahannya untuk bangun dan mendorongnya dengan lembut untuk kembali berbaring. Yifan mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung dan khawatir, tapi Suho tidak tahu, ia bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir.

"A-Aku harus mengecek mereka."

"Jongin dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Yixing dan Kyungsoo sedang memasak diluar sana." Kata Yifan, mencoba menenangkan Suho dengan mengelus lengannya. "Mereka akan memberitahu kita ketika sarapan sudah siap, dan pada saat itu aku akan mengendongmu menuju mereka, kumohon istirahatlah lebih."

Suho merasa lega dan sedikit khawatir, tapi ia melakukan apa yang diminta Yifan. Ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya lagi dan kali ini, ia tidak menutup matanya. Ia malah memperhatikan rumah kecil tempat ia di rawat, ia dapat mengetahui jika rumah kecil ini miliki Yifan karena aroma Yifan memenuhinya. Ia secara batin memutar matanya karena mengingat bagaiama aroma Yifan secara mereka sudah menjadi _mate_. Dan lagi, kenyataan menamparnya dengan sangat keras, ia hanyaingin memukul dan meninju Yifan di wajahnya jika tidak mengingat keadaannya sekarang.

.-.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, kau kembali." Yixing tersenyum. "Ini, soupnya hanya butuh sedikit bumbu dan sebentar lagi akan siap."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tersenyum sembari membawa bumbu dan herbal yang berhasil ia temuka. Ia menggunakan waktunya dengan baik dalam membersihkan dedaunan herbal sebelum memasukkannya ke panci mendidih itu.

Tanpa sadar, matanya mengelilingi area itu seperti mengharapkan seseorang untuk hadir disana. Sedikit atau mungkin sangat amat kecewa muncul dimatanya, dan ia menghela nafas berat ketika ia tidak menemukan sesuatu atau seseorang yang ia harapkan.

"Apa ada yangsalah?" Yixing kembali datang dan memasukkan sisa bahan ke dalam panci. "Apakah rasa soupnya aneh lagi?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Matanya masih menatap kebawa, dan hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Yixing.

"Kau nampak tidak enak badan..." Yixing menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Kyungsoo. "Apakah kamu marah? Kamu bahkan tidak demam."

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat, berdebat dengan diri sendiri apakah ia harus menceritakan perasaan yang ia rasa terhadap Alpha tinggi itu kepada Yixing atau tidak, tapi selain itu kelompok ini juga sudah membuat masalah dengan mereka.

"Itu hanya-"

"Yixing!"

Suara keras lainnya memotong perkataannya, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil karena tentu saja, pada saat-saat seperti ini, Jongdae akan menjadi perusak suasana, seperti biasanya.

Jongdae langsung menuju Yixing dan memeluk omeganya, tidak lupa memberi kecupan pada pipinya.

"Apakah kau merindukanku?" Jongdae bertanya dengan jahil. Ia dan Luhan baru saja melakukan kebiasaan paginya, yaitu mempatroli daerah kekuasaan mereka. "Karena aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Dan aku masih terkejut karena kalian berdua belum menjadi pasangan." Kyungsoo tertawa dan ia mendapatkan pukulan sendok dikepalanya.

"Aku pikir tidak perlu kawin terlebih dahulu jika aku sudah menandainya." Jongdae tersenyum kepada Yixing yang saat ini bersemu merah, wajahnya sangat merah menyaingi tomat.

"Aww... Romantis sekali." Suara berat lainnya terdengar dan saat ini, jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat. Ini gilirannya untuk memerah dan ia tidak tahu apa karena kejadian kemari atau karena fakta bahwa ia baru saja sedih karena tidak menemukan orang yang ingin ia temui, atau juga karena orang yang ingin ia temui sekarang berada disini. Saat ini.

"Memang romantis, terima kasih karena telah menyadarinya." Balas Jongdae, _sassy_. Tapi ia tersenyum manis begitu melihat betap imutnya Jongin bersembunyi dibalik kakaknya. Ia bertindak seperti mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Tetapi, bukan Jongin yang bersembunyi dibalik Chanyeol yang mengkhawatirkan, tapi Chanyeol sendirilah yang membuat khawatir. Jongdae memang tidak merasakannya, tapi kedua omega lain merasakannya, dan mereka mundur dengan menunduk.

"Ada apa, Yixing?"

"Dimana Suho hyung?"

Hanya karena pertanyaan itu Jongdae menyadari mata merah Chanyeol dan juga aura disekelilingnya menjadi lebih berat dan kuat.

Jongdae mengangkat alisnya karena, _dude_ , haruskah ia mengaktifkan aura alphanya kepada ketiga omega didepannya ini?

"Dimana. Dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Jongdae menarik Yixing dibelakangnya dan memastikan jika ia juga dekat dengan Kyungsoo untuk melindunginya. "Hentikan aura itu, _man_. Kamu menakutti para omega, bodoh!"

Jongin menarik baju Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol ingin menyerang mereka. Pertengkaran harus berhenti, Jongin menatap kebawah.

Sebelum apapun terjadi, Chanyeol terkungkung dibawah dan dipaksa untuk mengubah matanya menjadi normal. Jongin terkejut karena kelakuan tiba-tiba itu begitu juga yang lainnya. Mata Sehun memerah dan ia menunjukkan giginya pada Chanyeol, memaksanya untuk merubah matanya. Tidak butuh lama untuk Kepala Alpha mengubah dirinya juga.

"Aku tahu kalian bukanlah anggota kelompokku, tapi ini daerah kekuasaanku, dan aku tidak mengijinkan seorang alpha mengaktifkan aura alpha-nya disini, terlebih lagi ketika aku memiliki omega yang harus diurus." Sehun mendorong Chanyeol untuk terakhir kali sebelum berdiri dan menatap ke yang lain. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Yixing dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meminta Jongdae untuk membantu mereka mempersiapkan sarapan, dan Jongdae menyetujuinya karena pada dasarnya yang meminta adalah Yixing.

Tetapi, Jongin, menatap Sehun untuk beberapa lama. Kedua tangannya berada didepannya, dan jika ia dalam wujud serigalanya, telinganya pasti sudah turun dan menempel dikepalanya sedangkan ekornya pasti berada dikedua kakinya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menggerakkan bahunya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit karena terdorong oleh Sehun tadi sebelum menatapnya.

"Lalu dimana Suho hyung? Karena salah satu anggota kelompokmu memaksanya untuk menjadi pasangannya, aku harusnya boleh khawatir kepadanya."

"Ia bersama Yifan." Sehun menatapnya. "Ia diserang kemarin malam dan Yifan merawat lukanya."

Terkejut. Mata Jongin dan Chanyeol melebar, mereka akan mengecek seluruh rumah kecil di wilayah ini untuk menemukan Suho, tapi Kepala Alpha bodoh ini menghalangi mereka.

"Lebih baik bagi kalian untuk membiarkannya istirahat." Kata Sehun. "Tubuhnya sangat lemah sekarang. Aku sudah meminta Luhan dan Jongdae untuk mengecek tadi pagi tapi belum ada tanda-tanda siapa yang menyerang untuk saat ini biarkan dia beristirahat."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan kasar dan membiarkan jarinya merusak tatanan rambutnya. Jongin menggigit bibirnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan kakaknya. "Kemarilah, Jongin."

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya kepada Kepala Alpha. Apa-apan dia? Apa yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang kepada Jongin?

"Kamu harus mengoleskan obat dilukamulagi." Sehun berkata dengan santai. "Lukamu sudah terlihat lebih baik dan nyaris sembuh, tapi karena usul Yixing, lebih baik lagi jika kamu tetap menggunakan obatnya hingga lukamu hilang sepenuhnya."

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Chanyeol melotot kepada Sehun. _Dasar, Ketua Alpha bodoh._

Ia hampir menggenggam tangan Jongin dan membawanya ke rumah kecil tempat Jongin dirawat kemarin, tapi terhenti ketika omega yang kemarin datang menghampirinya.

"Uhm... Maafkan aku." Mata Kyungsoo menatap kesegala arah selain dirinya. "Tapi Jongdae memintaku untuk menannyakan apakan kamu mau membantuku mengambil beberapa barang di gudang kami yang dekat dengan danau?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, masih memproses perkataan yang Kyungsoo katakan di kepala kecilnya.

"Ma-maksudku, jika kamu tidak mau... Tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menggelengan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol untuk memastikan jika ia tidak memaksanya untuk ikut.

"T-tidak..."

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah suram karena kekecewaan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan meminta Yixing ketika ia sudah selesai dengan-"

"Tidak!" Teriak Chnayeol membuat kedua omega terkejut dan Sehun menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. "Maksudku, y-ya! Ya! Aku akan ikut denganmu!"

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali cerah, dan ia tersenyum sebelum berjalan kembali menuju tempat Yixing dan Jongdae.

"Nah... Aku lagi kan." Kata Sehun sambil menyeringai sebelum menarik Jongin yang masih kebingungan menuju rumah kecilnya tanpa bantahan dari Chanyeol.

.-.

Dan, aku tertawa saat mengetik (menerjemahkan) interaksi ChanSoo dan juga ChenLay. xD

Entah kenapa **REBEL4LIFE** bisa membuat interaksi mereka jadi sangat lucu dan hidup seperti itu, semoga aku dapat menyampaikannya juga ya. Dan, karena ini hari Sabtu, aku mungkin akan melakukan _double-update_. Tetap review ya, karena aku sudah menyampaikan review kalian kepada **REBEL4LIFE** jadi kuharapkan reviewnya tidak hanya 'lanjut, thor / next thor' karena aku tidak mungkin menyampaikan hal itu kepada si penulis.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf jika banyak typo. :)


	10. Breakfast

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

"T-tunggu!" Jongin menggerakkan lengannya pelan. "A-aku ingin bertemu Suho hyung dulu."

Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan menautkan alisnya sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman kecil. Walaupun, ia ingin berkata tidak karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktu sendiri bersama pasnagannya. Ia melakukan ini untuk pasangannya; ia dapat merasakan perasaan Jongin yang tidak ingin bersama alpha-nya saat ini. Menyakitkan memang, tapi ia mengerti untuk tidak memaksakan kehendaknya terhadap omega kecilnya ini.

Ketika mereka memutar arah tujuan mereka menuju rumah Yidak, Jongin melirik kebelakang, ke arah tempat mereka tadi dan tidak melihat Chanyeol disana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena memikirkan bahwa ia berpisah dengan kakaknya... lagi.

"Ini," Sehun dengan lembut mendorong Jongin didepan rumah Yifan dimana Suho berada. Merasa sedikit bersemangat, ia tersenyum kecil begitu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati rumah Yifan, tapi senyumnya dengan cepat menghilang.

Jongin terkejut begitu melihat keadaan kakaknya. Tubuh Suho penuh oleh luka dan lebam, dalam berbagai warna, namun yang membuatnya semakin marah adalah darah di pakaian kakaknya. Mata Suho tertutup, dan nampaknya ia masih tertidur, tapi ia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya seperti ini. Keadaan kakaknya ini membuat mengingat kenangan buruk.

"H-Hyung..." Jongin terisak. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekati Suho sebelum berlutut dan menatap wajah tenang yang penuh luka itu. Air mata perlahan terbentuk di sudut matanya, tapi ia menahannya untuk tidak jatuh.

Suho nampaknya mendengar bisikan samar yang memanggil namanya, ia membuka matanya dan memberikan senyumannya, mencoba menenangkan Jongin.

"Hei..."

"A-apakah... Apakah hyung baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin. "Apa hyung membutuhkan sesuatu? Apa hyung l-lapar? Haus, mungkin? Apa hyung ingin-"

"Jongin, aku baik-baik saja." Suho tertawa kecil karena pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang Jongin lontarkan. "Aku senang kamu baik-baik saja."

"A-aku? Jangan khawatirkan aku, hyung." Jongin mengerut sedih. "Khawatirkan dirimu."

Jongin ingin menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan Suho, tapi ia takut jika ia akan menghancurkan atau malah membuat lebih banyak luka pada tubuh Suho yang sudah penuh luka itu. Sekarang, Suho rapuh seperti gelas kaca.

"Aku sudah memberinya bubur tadi, jadi ia seharusnya sudah baik-baik saja." Jelas Yifan, dan karena itu Jongin baru menyadari kehadirannya di rumah kecil ini. Ia tidak memeriksa sekelilingnya tadi, karena Suho adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat dan hal pertama yang ia pedulika, terlebih di saat seperti ini.

"T-Terima kasih..." Dan tidak ada lagi perkataan yang ingin Jongin katakan. Ia sangat bersyukur ada seseorang yang merawat kakaknya; biasanya malah kebalikannya.

Jongin melihat kembali kepada kakaknya, ada perasaan sesak didadanya. Perasaan yang membuatnya merasa tidak berguna. Tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan dan semua ini terjadi karenanya. Suho sudah berpasangan, kelompok mereka ada disini, dan itu semua karena dirinya. Karena dirinya tidak begitu kuat dan selalu bergantung pada kakaknya.

"Jongin, kita harus memberikan obat ini padamu sebelum lukamu kembali muncul." Sehun dengan lembut mengelus punggungnya dan perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi berlututnya.

Jongin tidak ingin meninggalkan kakaknya, tapi ia melihat jika Yifan ingin memiliki waktu sendiri dengan Suho.

Saat Sehun membawanya keluar dan memasuki rumah lainnya, ia dapat menghirup aroma lezat dari makanan yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit hingga mereka berdua memanggil yang lain untuk sarapan. Membicarakan tentang sarapan, sudah berapa lama mereka menetap disini? Suho tidak dapat ikut mereka lagi.

"Disini. Duduk."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya. Kelihatannya ia melamun tadi sehinggaia tidak sadar jika ia sudah berada di rumah kecil lainnya. Rumah ini sangat berbeda dar rumah lainnya, namun ia langsung menyadari jika rumah ini miliki Kepala Alpha. Aromanya memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, dan ia merasa aman, ia merasa berada dirumah. Dan hal ini membuatnya takut, sangat takut.

Jongin mengikuti perintah Sehun, ia duduk di bulu lembut, menyilangkan kakinya dengan lengan lemasnya di sisi tubuhnya. Sehun duduk didepannya dengan botol kecil ditangannya. Sesaat ketika Sehun mengambil salep dari botol itu, Jongin mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat Sehun lebih dekat.

Rangan yang tajam.

Alis yang tegas.

Garis hidung yang sempurna.

Rambut cokelat gelapnya.

Bibirnya yang tipis.

Sempurna.

Kepala Alpha yang sempurna. Sangat tampan dan sempurna. Jongin bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya, ia tetap memandang Sehun. Pasangan? Bagaimana bisa ia berpasangan dengan seseorang seperti Sehun? Bukan hanya itu, mereka bahkan baru saja bertemu. Jika memang benar ia pasangan dari Kepala Alpha, Sehun akan kecewa kepadanya, karena dirinya yang lemah dan menyedihkan.

"Apakah aku benar-benar tampan?"

Jongin membulatkan matanya dan langsung mengalihkan padangannya dengan pipi yang perlahan memerah.

"Aku belum selesai mengoleskan obat pada lukamu." Tanpa melihat, Jongin dapat merasakan jika Sehun sedang tersenyum miring padanya. Astaga, ini sangat memalukan.

Sehun mencubit dagunya, membuatnya kembali menatap Sehun. Ada tatapan rindu dan kekaguman dimata Sehun ketika ia menatap Jongin. Segala hal tentangnya meneriakkan kesempurnaan.

"Sehun, sarapan sudah siap." Kata Kyungsoo didepan rumahnya.

Kepala Alpha hanya mengangguk sebelum meletakan botol obatnya dan menggenggam tangan Jongin. Bersama, mereka berjalan keluar dari dan dan nampaknya semua orang sudah menunggu mereka.

Bahkan Suho.

"Hyung!" Jongin berlari padanya dan memeluknya erat. Oh Tuhan, rasanya seperti sudah lama, padahal ia baru saja bertemu kakaknya tadi.

"Jongin, kamu menyakitinya." Chanyeol dengan lembut memisahkan Jongin dari Suho dengan tersenyum, tapi sungguh, ia tidak masalah jika Jongin yang membuat Suho merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi, jika orang lain, ia tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh mereka.

Sejujurnya, tidak semuanya mendapat kesempatan untuk makan karena mereka menyadari aroma lain datang dari hutan.

"Luhan, Jongdae. Bukankah kalian bilang tidak ada apapun diluar sana?" Tanya Sehun, berdiri bersama para alpha lainnya.

"Kami tidak merasakan apapun saat kami berpatroli." Kata Luhan.

"Ada lebih dari satu serigala diluar sana." Jelas Yifan.

Chanyeol dan Suho juga berdiri, dan mendekat kepada Jongin. Mereka merasakannya juga, aroma ini tidak terlalu bersahabat.

.-.

Satu langkah, di ikuti beberapa langkah lainnya sampai mereka mencapai permukaan. Rasanya seperti tidak terhingga saat mereka hanya berjalan di hutan.

"Inilah tempatnya." Salah satu dari mereka bicara.

"Yang lain pasti berada disini."

Setelah itu, aroma yang semakin familiar terasakan dan mereka baru menyadari ada tiga aroma berbeda, _aroma yang bukan berasal dari kerajaan ini_.

.-.

Minseok, merasakan tanda dari pasangannya, langsung menarik Yixing dan Kyungsoo mendekat padanya. Ia melihat ke arah tiga bersaudara pendatang dan menggigit bibirnya ketika pandangannya jatuh pada Jongin. Tapi, kali ini Kyungsoo yang berbicara.

"Kami harus membawa adikmu di rumah pertahanan. Serigala itu bukanlah anggota kami dan kami harus menjaga kalian untuk tetap aman." Kata Kyungsoo.

Suho menggigit bibirnya yang sudah terluka karena ia masih tidak dapat mempercayai seorangpun di kelompok ini, tapi melihat para alpha dan Yifan sudah bersiaga, tandanya hanya para omega lah yang akan pergi.

"Chanyeol, bawalah Jongin bersama mereka dan jagalan mereka. Aku akan menetap disini."

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu terluka, hyung. Kamu tidak dapat bertarung."

"Kalian semua ikutlah mereka," Perintah Yifan. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menjaga para omega jika para alpha disini."

Chanyeol dan Suho ingin protes, tapi nampaknya Yifan benar. Suho tidak dapat melindungi para omega karena ia terluka, begitu juga Chanyeol karena ia nampaknya masih tidak percaya pada mereka untuk menjaga Jongin dan Suho.

Aroma yang mereka hirup ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Kematianlah yang ia rasakan. Untungnya para omega sudah berada ditempat yang aman, begitu juga ketiga bersaudara pendatang. Mereka tidak ingin semua orang tahu siapa mereka, karena itu untunglah Minseok dan Kyungsoo langsung tanggap.

Ketika para omega sudah pergi, Jongdae dan dua alpha lainnya langsung berdiri didepan Sehun. Jongdae mendorong Sehun kebelakang dengan perlahan. Yifan dan Luhan langsung mengubah tubuh mereka menjadi serigala, hanya Jongdae dan Sehun yang masih di tubuh manusia mereka. Alpha dengan senyum kucing itu menutup matanya dan membukanya sembari tersenyum – matanya berubah menjadi merah. Ia menatap Sehun, memastikan jika jarak mereka hanya sejauh lengan tangannya.

" _Mundurlah, yang mulia."_

.-.

Aloha! Aku kembali dari lubang neraka, seminggu full dengan ujian dan ujian praktikum. Dan maafkan baru update sekarang. Jadi... Siapa disini yang penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya Sehun dan juga dari mana asal Ketiga Bersaudara pendatang ini? Stay tuned ya. Jangan lupa review jugaaa... Enjoy!


	11. Battle Field

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa seperti ini. Ia merasa tidak dapat bernafas dan ia tidak dapat berpikir ketika melihat Suho penuh dengan darah, luka, dan lebam. Ia membawa Suho ke rumahnya dan membaringkan pasangannya secara perlahan, layaknya gelas kaca yang rapuh.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memanggilku?" Ia berbisik. Ia memberikan ciuman lembut di dahi Suho yang berkeringat dan menggenggam tangannya. "Tuhan, maafkan aku." Ia menjilat seluruh bekas luka di wajah Suho untuk membuatnya sembuh lebih cepat dan menggunakan handuk basah untuk membersihkan darah dan tanah.

Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?!

Mungkin ini ulah mereka. Mungkin mereka sudah sangat dekat.

Ia harus menunggu Yixing besok untuk menyembuhkan lukanya dan berbicara dengan Sehun.

Ia membuang handuk basah di tangannya dan berbaring di sebelah Alphanya. Menggunakan tangannya untuk memeluk pasangan kecilnya dengan hati – hati. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali mengecup keningnya.

"Maafkan aku, Suho."

.-.

Itu terjadi kemarin malam, pikir Yifan.

Sekarang disinilah mereka, ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk membantu pasangannya. Astaga, bahkan Suho masih terluka parah.

"Siapa yang berani melewati batas wilayah Raja?" Teriak Jongdae.

Mereka menunggu suatu gerakan, dan lawan mereka berdiri disana menunggu waktu untuk menyerang, mereka nyaris tidak mengenali aroma asing yang datang dari belakang mereka sebelum Jongdae mengetahuinya karena Jongdae sangat sensitif terhadap aroma. Ia memutar tubuhnya, memastikan bahwa Sehun masih di jangkauannya sebelum menggeram ke arah asal aroma asing itu.

"Tunjukan dirimu!" Perintahnya.

Perlahan, mereka mendengar suara langkahan kaki dan aroma darah, aroma yang mengganggu sisi serigala mereka.

Sehun berdiri di antara Jongdae yang berada dibelakangnya dan Luhan yang berada didepannya. Yifan sudah lama pergi setelah Jongdae menyadari penyusup.

Ketika para penyusup itu hampir menampilkan wujud mereka, Luhan menutup matnya dan memfokuskan dirinya untuk merasakan daerah sekeliling mereka. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, muncullah dinding trasnparan yang memisahkan mereka dari para penyusup ; tidak ada satupun yang dapat keluar maupun memasuki daerah tersebut.

 _Apa-apan ini?_

Alis Jongdae bertaut ketika penyusup tersebut menampilkan diri mereka. Matanya langsung memperhatikan penyusup tersebut. Tubuhnya penuh akan luka dan darah, namun itu tidak membuatnya lupa akan wajah itu, wajah yang begitu familiar.

"Baekhyun?" Dengan perlahan Jongdae melangkah maju namun terhenti ketika Luhan menariknya.

"Zitao juga ada disini."

Jongdae memutar tubuhnya untuk memastikan perkataan Luhan, dan matanya membelalak kaget begitu melihat keadaan Zitao yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" Tanya Sehun sembari berlari menuju Baekhyun, meletakan tangannya pada dinding transparan dan memperhatikan keadaan salah satu penjaga setianya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami diserang." Jawab Zitao lemah. "Kerajaan sedang diserang."

"Kalian pergilah dari sini, kumohon." Tambah Baekhyun, ia tidak lagi mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sehingga ia terjadi karena kehilangan banyak darah. "Mereka kembali."

"Siapa yang kembali, Baek?" Tanya Jongdae. "Luhan, hilangkan dinding pelindung ini!"

Luhan baru saja ingin menghilangkan dinding pelindung itu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Jangan." Yifan berdiri diluar dinding pelindung itu. "Siapapun itu yang menyerang kerajaan sedang berada di sini." Ia melihat kepada Baekhyun dan Zitao. "Kita harus membawa mereka kepada Yixing, Yixing dapat menyembuhkan luka mereka."

"Kalian harus pergi dari sini, sekarang!" Nafas Zitao tersenggal-senggal. "Dimana para omega? Mereka tidak aman!."

"Yang Mulian, anda harus cepat pergi dari sini. Mereka bisa datang kapan saja." Imbuh Baekhyun, dengan nafas yang sama beratnya dengan Zitao.

"Aku akan melindungi yang lainnya, kalian harus melindungi Yang Mulia." Kata Zitao.

"Mereka-"

Luhan tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika hembusan angin berputar di sekitar pelindung menuju ke arah Zitao dan Baekhyun, angin itu bahkan mengangkat mereka berdua ke udara.

"Yang Mulia, apa yang anda lakukan?"

Sehun menatap dingin kepada Zitao dan Baekhyun, tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Luhan. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan angin tersebut mengikat udara dari paru-paru mereka, menghasilkan suara tercekik dan geraman dari Zitao maupun Baekhyun.

"Yang Mulia?" Jongdae menatap Sehun.

"Siapa kalian?" Bentak Sehun. "Dimana Baekhyun dan Zitao?"

"Y-Yang M-Mulia..." Baekhyun berusaha membalasnya.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah memanggilku 'Yang Mulia' dan Zitao tidak pernah memanggil yang lainnya omega." Marah Sehun.

Geraman adalah balasan yang ia dapatkan, dengan jentikkan jarinya lagi, kedua sosok tersebut berteriak kesakitar karena oksigen mereka terkuras. Ia menatap mereka lagi sebelum membunuh mereka. Baekhyun dan Zitao pasti melarikan diri, mereka harus tetap hidup.

Ketika para penyusup itu terkulai lemas di udara, Sehun membiarkan mereka terjatuh ke tanah. Wajah mereka berubah, dan memang benar, mereka berdua bukanlah Zitao dan Baekhyun.

"Mereka mampu merubah wujud mereka, mereka _shape shifter_." Kata Luhan.

Satu persatu serigala muncul dan mengelilingi mereka, serigala tersebut berjumlah kurang lebih 10 serigala dan Yifan langsung melompat ke udara ; dua dari sepuluh serigala tersebut merubah wujud mereka menjadi manusia. Serigala di samping mereka mengeluarkan geraman dan mereka menganggukkan kepala, mereka melompat dan mengikuti Yifan, dan _itu_ adalah area bertarung milik Yifan, di udara.

"Yang Mulia, anda seharusnya melindungi kerajaan anda." Sebuah suara terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Myungsoo." Geram Jongdae dan Luhan.

"Ah, mundurlah, anak-anak." Ejek Myungsoo. "Tidak ingin raja kalian terluka, kan? Kita ini tiga lawan dua belas lho."

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Baekhyun dan Zitao?" Tanya Sehun.

"Oh, mereka..." Myungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya seakan berpikir. "Aku tidak yakin... Kami kehilangan jejak mereka ketika salah satu anak buahku menembah Zitao dengan panah beracunnya."

Jongdae mendesis; di kakinya muncul kilatan petir.

"Sungguh, aku merasa tersakiti sekarang." Myungsoo menyentuh dadanya. "Luhan, hilangkan pelindung ini. Aku merasa tidak terima disini."

"Karena memang kau tidak diterima disini." Sembur Luhan. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan dinding pelindung itu semakin besar dari sebelumnya. Ia menatap benci pada para serigala tersebut sebelum kembali menutup matanya. Ketika ia kembali membukanya, nampak kilatan garis silver di matanya dan salah satu serigala melolong kesakitan. Darah keluar dari mata dan telinga serigala tersebut.

Para serigala lainnya menggeram sebelum lari menuju ke dinding pelindung itu. Jongdae melesakkan petirnya bertepatan dengan Luhan yang menurunkan dinding pertahannya dan Sehun yang menghembuskan anginnya, menyerang para serigala tersebut.

.-.

"Aku harus keluar, Kyungsoo." Minseok menggigit bibirnya. Ia memeluk bayi kecilnya sembari melihat anggotanya yang lain. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan pasangannya, Luhan. "Bagaimana jika mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita?"

"Kamu tahu kita tidak dapat melakukannya, Minseok." Kata Yixing. "Bayimu sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Kim bersaudara berdiri agak jauh dari anggota _pack_ tersebut. Dengan Jongin yang merawat luka Suho dan Chanyeol yang menjaga pintu.

"Tapi kamu dapat pergi, Yixing." Bantah Minseok. "Kamu harus berada diluar sana."

Yixing menggigit bibirnya karena apa yang dikatakan Minseok benar. Ia juga khawatir dengan calon pasangannya, dan ia ingin keluar membantu mereka, tapi... Ia kembali menatap kepada Kim bersaudara, sekarang ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya? Bagaimana mereka dapat menyelamatkan kerajaan nanti?

"Kita akan menunggu, Minseok. Dan ini adalah keputusan final." Kata Yixing. Minseok menatapnya kecewa, namun apa yang dilakukan oleh Yixing juga benar. Astaga, ia hanya bisa berharap agar yang lainnya baik-baik saja, terlebih pasangannya, anak itu tidak terlalu pintar dalam bertarung.

.-.

" _What the hell,_ Luhan?" Teriak Jongdae.

Luhan tidak sengaja meninju wajah Jongdae dengan pikirannya karena... pertama, ada serigala disampingnya, dan yang kedua sebenarnya yang ia tuju adalah serigala itu.

"Tinjumu sangat sakit!"

"Maaf, itu bukan untukmu." Kata Luhan meminta maaf.

"Kuharap juga begitu, atau aku akan membakar bokongmu." Jongdae menyengat serigala sebelum kembali menyengat serigala lain yang berusaha menyerang Sehun. "Sama-sama, Yang Mulia."

"Terserah-Luhan!" Pelotot Sehun. "Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu jika kamu tidak tahu cara menggunakannya!"

Lagi, Luhan tidak sengaja menyerang Sehun dengan pikirannya, tapi untungnya, tidak seperti Jongdae, Sehun mampu menghindarinya karena bisikan dari angin disekelilingnya.

"Yang Mulia, kukira dia juga seorang penyusup. Seharusnya kita menendang bokongnya dulu tadi." Kata Jongdae sembari kembali bertarung dengan serigala lainnya.

"Kalian semua ini bodoh." Kata Yifan sembari turun dari langit dengan dua penyusup di tangannya. Ia menjatuhkan penyusup itu sebelum bergabung dengan ke tiga manusia itu.

.-.

Myungsoo menatap benci pada mereka ber empat sebelum ia memberi tanda kepada para pengikutnya.

"Sehun, singgasanamu, rakyatmu, wilayahmu, istanamu, dan segala yang kau punya akan jadi milikku!" Ia teriak. "Penerus Raja akan kubunuh, kalian semua, cari dan musnahkan para omega yang kalian temui!"

Begitu Myungsoo menapakkan kakinya di medan perang, cahaya yang begitu terang terpancar.

"Kau harus melewati kami dulu." Wajah yang familiar muncul dari cahaya tersebut. "Lagi."

"Astaga..." Suara lain terdengar. " _Luhan, kau bertarung?!"_

.-.

Ta-da... Maafkan aku, karena lama sekali tidak update. Banyak sekali ujian dan organisasi yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum liburan. Dan untungnya sudah selesai, kuharap kalian tidak kecewa dan masih mengingat cerita ini. Enjoy guys!


	12. Power

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

Suho tidak menyukai perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia merasakan gelisah dan takut, dan ia tidak yakin itu karena kekhawatirannya pada saudaranya atau... Yifan.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin khawatir sembari merawat lukanya.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya sembari melirik pada pintu yang tertututp itu. Ia merasakannya juga, semua juga merasa gelisah, mereka ingin keluar dari sini juga.

Suho tersenyum pada Jongin untuk mengurangi rasa khawatirnya. Ia mengusap lembut rambut adiknya sebelum melihat Chanyeol yang tetap berdiri di posisinya.

"Chanyeol," Panggilnya, "kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menatap Suho.

"Kamu terluka, hyung." Jelas Chanyeol. "Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu ataupun Jongin ketika ada pertengkar yang tak jauh dari posisi kita."

Setelah ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, alis Chanyeol bertaut dan ia melihat kearah pintu sebelum menggeram dalam posisi siaga, matanya berubah merah dan kukunya memanjang. Ia menatap ke arah yang lain untuk memperingati mereka. Para penyusup datang.

Suara dentuman keras membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan, dan pintu tersebut hancur berkeping – keping. Satu persatu serigala muncul dan menyudutkan mereka.

Minseok memeluk erat bayinya, ia berada jauh dari kerumunan, ia membelakangi dinding dengan satu tangan memeluk bayinya dan tangan lainnya menempel di dinding; telapak tangannya menempel sepenuhnya pada dinding dan perlahan, munculah salju kecil dari ujung jarinya dan merambat di dinding. Yixing berdiri didepan Minseok, matanya menatap tajam pada serigala abu-abu didepannya. Jongin dan Suho berada disamping Yixing, dengan Jongin memapah Suho yang sedang batuk darah. Keringat meluncur dari keningnya menuju lehernya; tidak pernah ia merasakan selemah ini sebelumnya. Ia seharusnya yang melindungi adiknya, bukan kebalikannya.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan bersama Chanyeol, mungkin sedikit agak kebelakang, tapi ia juga menggeram keras seperti Chanyeol.

Seorang manusia muncul dengan menyeringai, dan mereka langsung menyadari bahwa orang ini lebih memilih berbicara dibanding bertarung.

"Wah, aromanya menganggumkan." Salah satu dari mereka berbicara. "Siapakah omega yang memiliki aroma ini?"

"Wah! Ada dua alpha disini!" Yang lain menyeringai. "Kalian harus membagi omega-omega itu dengan kami. Salah satu dari mereka pasti ada yang terbaik, karena aroma ini begitu memabukkan. Aku tidak pernah mencium aroma se enak ini."

"Mundurlah kalian!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Ah, jangan begitu dong." Balas salah satu dari mereka. "Kamu kan sudah merasakan mereka, sekarang biarkan kami juga merasakan mereka."

"Yang ini imut," Salah satu dari mereka menunjuk Kyungsoo. "Aku suka wajah marahnya. Aku penasaran wajah seperti apa yang akan ia tunjukan ketika ia berada dibawhaku." Ia menggigit bibirnya lapar sembari menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens. "Aku selalu menginginkanmu dibawahku, Soo. Pasti rasanya luar biasa, aku akan menandaimu dan kamu akan merasakan surga dunia."

"Kamu hanyalah pria menjijikan, Doojon." Desis Kyungsoo. Ia selalu membenci candaan jorok seperti ini, terlebih lagi Doojoon yang melakukan itu padanya. Ia berlari maju, mengangkat kepalan tangannya, mencoba memusatkan kekuatannya pada kepalan tangannya. Doojoon menyeringai, ia merentangkan tangannya, menggunakan gravitasi untuk memperlambat gerak Kyungsoo. Ia tahu kekuatan yang dimiliki Kyungsoo, secara mereka tumbuh dewasa bersama.

Tapi, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak melambat dan hal itu mengagetkan Doojoon, matanya membelalak kaget begitu mendapati suatu perisai transparan menutupi Kyungsoo. Ia lupa jika ada Yixing disini, Yixing mampu membuat perisai yang dapat memantulkan segala serangan, namun Yixing hanya mampu melakukannya pada satu orang.

Kyungsoo mengayunkan kepalan tangannya dan menonjok wajah Doojoon. Efek dari tinjunya juga mengenai sekeliling mereka.

"Jangan menggampangkan kami, Doojon." Sentak Kyungsoo. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, kekuatanmu tidak ada bandingannya dengan kami. Kami adalah anggota kerajaan."

Mata Chanyeol, Suho, dan Jongin membulat kaget karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar dan melihat apa yang terjadi didepan mereka. Anggota kerajaan? Kekuatan? Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Doojoon terdorong oleh kekuatannya sendiri karena serangannya tadi terpantul, punggungnya mengenai dinding yang sudah dibekukan oleh Minseok, ia menggeram kesakutan sebelum menatap marah pada Kyungsoo dan para omega lainnya.

"Bunuh mereka semua." Kata Doojoon disela gigi-giginya yang terkatup.

Para serigala kemudian maju menyerang dengan salah satu diantara melolong keras. Lolongan itu sangatlah nyaring, dan mengganggu indra pendengaran mereka. Nyaring dan menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya mencoba menutup telinga mereka. Mereka tidak mampu untuk fokus, dan saat inilah para penyusup mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang mereka. Yang tidak diserang hanyalah Minseok dan bayinya, namun kekuatannya semakin lemah, ia baru saja melahirkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun, ia berusaha menutupi kelemahannnya itu, ia menatap nyalang pada para menyusup dan memeluk erat bayinya, berharap agar bayi kecilnya tidak melihat kejadian yang terjadi didepan mereka.

"Aw, apakah itu bayi anjing?" Tanya Doojoon sembari menyeringai."Hey, Wooyong! Lihat, Minseok sudah punya bayi!"

Pria yang dipanggil tadi menyeringai kepada Minseok sebelum dengan perlahan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang berada dibawah se ekor serigala.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing tidak mampu menggunakan kekuatan mereka, salah satu dari serigala penyusup itu mampu menghambat mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka dan hal itu membuat mereka merasa tak berguna.

"Diamlah, omega kecilku." Para serigala sudah berubah menjadi manusia, dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada para omega. "Kalian akan mendapatkan giliran kalian nanti."

" _Lari, Minseok!"_ Teriak Yixing.

.-.

Semuanya sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Kepalanya, tangan dan kakinya juga, jantungnya berdetak kencang, membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Ia tidak memperdulikan jika seorang beta yang menahannya, ia tidak memperdulikan beta itu yang menginvasi tubuhnya. Mungkin jika ia tidur, segala rasa sakit ini akan berhenti.

" _B-Berhenti..."_

Mata Suho terbuka dan ia melihat adik kecilnya sedang disentuh oleh seorang hibrid menjijikkan. Seorang hibrid menjijikan menyentuh adik kecilnya!

"Hyung, omega ini yang punya aroma menggairahkan itu!" Pria itu membaui leher Jongin, dan hal itu membuat Suho semakin marah. "Ia sangat enak. Aku bertaruh, ia mampu melakukan _knot_ seperti omega yang baik."

Pada poin ini, mata Suho memerah, taringnya muncul dan ia menatap nyalang pada beta di atasnya. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, ia mendorong serigala di atasnya, mematahkan tangannya dan menggigit lehernya.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan darah di dagu dan dadanya ia menggeram ke arah pria yang menyentuh adiknya. Menjijikkan.

Pria itu nampaknya ketakutan dengan Suho karena ia bangkit dan menjauh dari Jongin yang saat itu sedang menangis.

Yang ia lihat hanyalah merah, dan ia sangat ingin membunuh para brengsek yang sudah menyentuh Jongin. Saat ia akan menyentuh bajingan itu, tangan lain menahannya.

"Hyung," Bisik Chanyeol. "Serahkan padaku."

Ia baru saja menyadari jika Chanyeol tidak bersama mereka tadi. Dari mana saja dia?

Suho memperhatikan tubuh Chanyeol untuk melihat apakah ada luka, namun yang ia temukan adalah Chanyeol sudah membereskan para penyusup itu. Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya sudah bebas; yang tersisa hanyalah bajingan cerewet tadi, Doojon dan Wooyong. Tangan Chanyeol penuh dengan darah, dan matanya juga berubah merah. Ia pasti sudah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Jongin.

"Tidak-"

"Kamu masih terluka. Serahkan padaku."

Chanyeol tidak menunggu balasannya karena ia sudah beranjak menuju orang yang telah banyak melakukan semua kesalahan ini. _Menyentuh Jongin secara tidak sopan._ Ia mencekik lehernya, mata merah itu menusuk jiwa lelaku tersebut sebelum ia mematahkan dan menarik kepalanya.

Ia melirik kearah yang lain; Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan Minseok menoleh kearah lain dengan mata terpejam.

 _Baguslah mereka tidak melihat_.

Chanyeol masih memegang kepala dan tubuh yang sudah terpisah tersebut, dan menggunakan sebuah kain untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"Kita harus pergi." Kata Chanyeol. " _Pack_ kalian pasti mengkhawatirkan kalian."

Ketiga anggota _pack_ itu mengangguk sebelum berjalan melewati pintu yang sudah rusak itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berbicara ataupun menoleh ke belakang. Chanyeol menghela nadas, mereka punya kekuatan... Sama seperti mereka. Untuk sekarang, hal ini masih harus di rahasiakan.

Jongin memeluk Suho, dan Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Suho pingsan. Wajahnya melembut sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh dan kepala yang tadi dipegangnya. Cakarnya kembali normal dan matanya berubah menjadi coklat kembali. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Jongin sebelum mengecup keningnya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Jongin."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata berair. Tangannya bergetar ketika berusaha menggenggam tangan kakaknya, mencoba mencari keamanan dan perlindungan.

 _Dan bersamaan dengan itu; ketiga bersaudara itu menghilang._

 _Dan perlahan, tubuh tak berkepala itu terbakar oleh api._

 _Api yang bermula dari kain yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk membersihkan tangannya, dan api kecil itu semakin membesar dan tidak lama kemudian, pondok yang digunakan mereka untuk berlindung sudah terbakar sepenuhnya._

.-.

Maafkan karena lama update, aku updatenya sesuai dengan chapter dari cerita aslinya. Kuharap kalian menyukainya.


	13. Attack

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

Ketiga bersaudara itu muncul di suatu tempat yang asing bagi mereka. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah mereka sudah berada jauh dari _pack_ itu, dan mereka kembali sendiri di hutan ini.

"Jongin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mengelus dahi Jongin. Ia memperhatikan luka yang sudah mulai menghilang diwajah Jongin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung." Jongin menatap ke arah Suho. "Suho hyung sudah berpasangan, apa yang akan kita lakukan, hyung?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum melihat kearah kakaknya. Benar... Suho sudah berpasangan. Mata Chanyeol melembut dan ia menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak yakin, Jongin." Chanyeol memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Area dimana mereka berada saat ini sedikit terpencil, bahkan ia tidak mendengar suara burung atau serangga lainnya. "Dimanakah tempat ini?"

"Aku-tidak tahu." Jongin menggigit bibirnya karena ia juga mempertanyakan hal itu sebanyak tiga kali kepada dirinya sendiri sejak mereka sampai. "Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, aku hanya mampu memindahkan kita ke tempat yang sudah kita lalui sebelumnya."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, ia meregangkan kakinya sebelum bangkit berdiri. Dimanapun mereka berada, mereka pasti sulit ditemukan disini.

"Apa kau ingin kembali, Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan itu menyentak Jongin. Matanya membulat dan ia menatap Chanyeol dengan penasaran.

"Apa yang kau maksud, hyung?" Tanya Jongin balik. "Kupikir... Kita meninggalkan mereka. Maksudku kita tidak pantas-"

"Tapi Suho hyung salah satu dari mereka sekarang." Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum kepada adiknya. "Selain itu, tidakkah kau lihat apa yang mampu dilakukan Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya? Mereka memiliki kekuatan... Sama seperti kita."

 _Mereka memang punya kekuatan_ , pikir Jongin.

"Aku igin tahu apa yang dapat dilakukan yang lainnya," Lanjut Chanyeil, alisnya bertaut. "Aku ingin sebuah jawaban." Chanyeol menyadari Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun, wajahnya melembut kala menyadari itu, mungkin ia sedikit tidak rasional. "Apa kau juga ingin mendapatkan sebuah jawaban, Jongin?"

"A-Aku ingin... Tapi-"

"Tapi kamu khawatir dengan Suho hyung, kan?" Lanjut Chanyeol, dan Jongin hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita tunggu Suho hyung sadar dan menanyakan tentang hal ini?"

Dan Jongin hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

.-.

Jongin dengan telaten mengusap keringat yang muncul di dahi Suho. Ia memastikan Suho mendapatkan kehangatan dan berharap agar kakak tertuanya ini segera bangun.

Tetapi, ini sudah lebih dari dua hari sejak mereka berteleportasi, dan keadaan Suho tidak kunjung membaik, malah mungkin semakin memburuk.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, hyung?" Tanya Jongin sembari mengusap keringat Suho dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kita tidak memiliki alat untuk membantunya. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Jika seperti ini terus, Suho hyung akan-"

"Ia akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol tersenyum. Perkataannya seperti mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Ayo, kita harus terus menutupi lukanya dengan obat-obatan. Ingat apa yang ibu ajarkan pada kita?"

Jongin memandangan ke arah Suho yang tidak kunjung bangun. Ia kembali menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isak tangis keluar, ia harus kuat! Ia harus kuat demi kakaknya. Ia sudah terlalu lama menjadi lemah. Ayah pasti tidak suka tingkahnya yang lemah ini, dan Ibu pasti akan kecewa melihat keadaannya seperti ini, yang tak mampu membantu kakaknya.

Ia dengan lembut meletakan kembali obat-obatan di luka Suho dan meratakannya. Bagaimana jika mereka kehilangan Suho seperti mereka kehilangan ayah dan ibu? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol menyadari jika ini semua salahnya karena ia terlalu lemah? Apakah Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya juga?

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, Jongin." Chanyeol meletakan tangannya dibahu Jongin, mencoba menenangkannya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu atau hyung sendirian."

"T-Tapi..."

"Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu, jika apa yang kita lakukan, semua ini untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan alpha menyentuhmu; aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama." Chanyeol memeluk Jongin, berhati-hati untuk tidak mengganggu Suho yang berada diantara mereka. Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala Jongin dan mengecup dahinya.

"Lalu... Apa kita akan tetap berkelana?" Bisik Jongin.

Chanyeol tidak membalasnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu jawaban akan pertanyaan itu. Yang ia tahu, ia harus melindungi Suho dan Jongin, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, jauh dari para _pack_ -yang-katanya-terpercaya.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Jongin dan menghirup aroma familair adiknya itu. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menunggu. Hari semakin gelap, dan mereka harus menyiapkan api unggun lagi. Malam hari lebih dingin dibandingkan siang hari, mengingat mereka berada di daerah hutan yang terpencil, dan mereka berdua harus bertransformasi untuk menghangatkan diri dan Suho.

Mereka berdua baru saja akan menutup mata mereka ketika mereka mendengar lolongan serigala dari kejauhan. Chanyeollah yang pertama bangkit dalam posisi siaga, telinganya berdiri, dan ia menunjukkan taringnya, bersiap menghadapi apapun yang ada diluar sana. Jongin membawa tubuh Suho mendekat, dan ia hanya bisa berharap semoga itu bukan serigala gila lagi.

 _Aku akan mematikan apinya_.

Karena pendengaran mereka yang tajam, Jongin dan Chanyeol dapat mendengar gesekan daun. Aroma disekitar mereka juga tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma kelaparan dan nafsu, sedangkan Jongin hanya mampu mencium aroma dominasi yang berlebihan; seperti aroma serigala yang tidak mandi selama lebih dari sebulan.

 _Oh... Omega! Betapa beruntungnya diriku?_

 _Mundurlah, brengsek!_ Chanyeol menggeram.

 _Aromanya seperti surga dan sangat lezat. Guys, ayo kita ambil omega itu untuk bos kita._

4 serigala lainnya muncul dari balik pohon, dan mereka juga menghirup aroma sekitar mereka, aroma omega Jongin yang manis.

Liur keluar dari mulut para serigala itu ketika mereka menatap lapar kearah Jongin.

 _Kubilang mundur!_ Geram Chanyeol, dan ia tidak peduli jika ia akan membangunkan beruang.

 _My, my, my... Kau tidak ingin berbagi?_ Serigala itu menyeringai. _Guys, mari kita singkirkan dia dulu, okay?_

Ketika tiga serigala menyerang Chanyeol, dua lainnya berjalan kearah Jongin. Satu di antara mereka menggigit lehernya dan yang lainnya menahannya.

 _Jongin!_ Chanyeol menggeram lagi. Ia berusaha menuju adiknya, tapi serigala semakin banyak muncul menghalanginya. Seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini ia bertarung sendiri, tidak dengan Suho. _Jangan sentuh dia!_

Jongin mencoba membebaskan diri, tapi itu hampir mustahil. Ada dua alpha yang menahannya, dan yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah bersembunyi dibalik kakaknya.

 _Aku yakin boss tidak akan marah jika aku mencobanya dulu._ Serigala itu perlahan menjilat telinga Kai.

Ketika serigala itu baru saja akan memasuki Jongin, ia kehilangan fokusnya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sisi kepalanya berdenyut seakan ia baru dihantam batu. Yang dapat ia lihat sekarag ini hanyalah hitam dan putih; ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengembalikan fokusnya dan menggeram kepada pengganggunya.

Geraman itu menghilang secepat ia datang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengerang; telinganya turun melekat di kepalanya, dan ekornya berada di antara kakinya, dan ia akan berguling seperti omega jika itu mampu menyelamatkan nyawanya. _Yang Mulia_. Dengan takut ia berbicara.

 _Dasar bodoh! Beraninya kau menyentuh PasanganKu?!_

 _K-Kami tidak tahu! Ku-Kumohon, Yang Mulia._ Yang lain membalas.

 _Kau berhak merasakan segala kesakitan karena berani menyentuh pasanganku._

 _Yang Mulia, am-ampuni kami..._ Serigala itu menunduk hingga kepalanya menyentuh tanah. _I-Ia tidak memiliki tanda, j-jadi saya pikir-_

 _Berhenti bicara! Aku akan menggantung kepalamu di dinding istana karena berani-beraninya melecehkan pasangan raja! Aku akan menggantung kepala kalian semua!_

 _Kumohon, Yang Mulia..._ Para serigala itu merengek dan menunduk dalam _. Tolong, ampuni kami._

Sang Raha tidak memperdulikan rengekan mereka, ia merentangkan tangannya; hembusan angin, dengan suara pisau yang kuat datang seperti ombak, menghambat saluran nafas para serigala itu. Kukunya memanjang dan ia membiarkan kukunya terpenuhi darah saat ia memenggal satu persau kepala serigala kurang ajar itu. Ia ingin darah, semua darah dari siapapun yang menyentuh pasangannya, taringnya gatal ingin menggigit supaya ia dapat merasakan darah menjijikan itu dan melindungi pasangannya.

Ia masih ingin darah. Memenggal kepala mereka tidaklah cukup. Ia masih ingin lagi.

"Yang Mulia?" Chanyeol terbatuk ketika ia kembali berubah menjadi manusia. "Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tetapi ia tidak menunggu jawaban dari sang Raja, ia kembali ingat dengan adiknya. "Jongin!"

Jongin merengek pelan, matanya tertutup dan ia menolak untuk membukanya. Telinganya turun, melekat di kepalanya begitu juga ekornya yang berada di kedua kakinya. Perutnya menyentuh tanah, dan untuk menambah keamanan akan dirinya, tangannya menutupi kepalanya.

"Jongin." Dengan lembut Chanyeol menyentuh kepalanya, perlahan menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang menutupi kepalanya, tidak memperdulikan rengekan Jongin, dan memeluk nya. "Maafkan aku, Jongin. Maafkan aku."

Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat, tubuhnya menggigil bahkan saat Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Ini aku, Jonginnie." Bisik Chanyeol. "Aku disini, Channie disini. Channie tidak pergi kemanapun."

Perlahan tubuh Jongin berubah kembali menjadi manusia, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat, lebih hebat dari saat ia dalam wujud serigala.

"Sehun, apakah kau menemukan mereka?!" Suara Yifan menggelegar dari arah hutan. "Aku mendengar teriakan."

Sehun tetap diam, tubuhnya perlahan kembali normal. Yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menatap omega yang ketakutan itu. Hatinya sakit, seperti seseorang telah menusuknya. _Omeganya. Pasangannya._ Ia membiarkan pasangannya tersakiti, dan sekarang yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah diam dan memandangnya.

Suara Yifan membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Matanya menuju ke arah Yifan dengan pandangan kosong, sedikit merasa kecewa dan bingung. Ia melihat Yifan berlari menuju pasangannya, Suho, yang tergeletak ditanah tak sadarkan diri. Cara Yifan membawa kepala Suho dipangkuannya, ia berharap ia dapat melakukannya pada Jongin. Cara Yifan mengelus pipi Suho dan membisikkan kata penenang padanya, membuatnya berharap ia dapat melakukannya juga pada omeganya.

"-hun! Sehun!"

Sehun tidak tahu seberapa lama Baekhyun, Zitao, dan Jongdae sudah berdiri disana. Segala perkataan mereka tidak mampu ia dengar. Semuanya berdengung, dan yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk pasangannya dan mengatakan padanya jika ia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi padanya, ia tidak akan membiarkan apapun menyakiti omeganya lagi.

"Bangun, _dude!_ " Jongdae menjitak kepala Sehun sangat keras hingga kepalanya bergoyang kesamping. "Anak buah Myungsoo akan kembali karena mereka tahu keberadaan kita. Kita harus segera bergegeas!"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bodoh. Yifan menggendong Suho seperti gaya pengantin. Sial, ia juga ingin menggendong Jongin seperti itu! Kepala Alpha mencebikkan bibirnya, ia cemberut.

"Kita tidak-"

"-pergi. Okay, terserah. Kalian dapat mati disini, tapi _kita_ tidak. Kami memiliki kerajaan yang harus kami selamatkan." Potong Baekhyun dan ia melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya kepada Baekhyun dan melihat kembali kepada Jongin yang masih bergetar di dalam pelukannya. Ia merengut, dan sejujurnya, ia tidak mengerti apakah perkataan Baekhyun itu sebuah sarkastik atau tanda 'cepat angkat bokongmu dan pergi dengan kami.'

"Kalian membawa Suho, secara tidak langsung kalian mengajak kami untuk-"

"-pergi dengan kami? Aku tidak tahu. Jika kau ingin menghabiskan nafasmu disini, silahkan saja. Karena kami tidak memiliki waktu untuk meladeni ke keras kepalaanmu. Mengerti?" Baekhyun memutar matanya dan memberi tanda kepada Yifan dan Zitao untuk segera berjalan. Sudah jelaskan, kalau Jongdae dan Sehun bertugas untuk meyakinkan raksasa itu untuk ikut dengan mereka.

Kenapa Rajanya dan pengawalnya mengerti jika mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikutinya? Si pawang cahaya itu memutar kembali bola matanya, sedikit jengkel.

.-.

Dan, karena kalian ingin chapternya lebih panjang... Bolehkan aku memintar review yang lebih juga? Seperti _win win solution_ kan? Kalian dapat chapter lebih panjang, aku dapat review lebih banyak. Tapi yang kuharap, reviewnya bukan sekedar _update fast kind of thing_ , Cuma itu aja kok. :)


	14. King

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

Jongin tidak tahu kemana ia dibawa. Dan sejujurnya ia tidak terelalu peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanya bersama kedua saudaranya. Tetapi, ia juga sedikit melirik ke arah Alpha yang berjalan disamping Chanyeol, dan lirikannya dibalas oleh Sehun.

 _Mate._ Apakah benar Sehun adalah pasangannya? Pemikirannya akan hal itu membuatnya merasa hangat. Ia menjadi saksi kedua orang tuanya yang saling memberi kasih satu sama lain, cara mereka menatap satu sama lain penuh cinta. Ia juga ingin melakukannya pada seseorang juga. Ia ingin merasakan perasaan yang dirasakan kedua orang tuanya saat mereka masih hidup dulu. Tapi, ia juga takut. Bagaimana jika ia bukanlah pasangan yang baik? Ia tahu ia lemah dan selalu bergantung pada seseorang. Ia tahu ia hanyalah 'pemberat' orang disekitarnya.

Sembari memikirkan hal itu ia kembali menatap Chanyeol dan juga Suho yang masih pingsan dipelukan Yifan. Mereka selalu berada disisinya, melindunginya, dan menjauhkan bahaya darinya. Ia masih dan tetap saja membebani mereka. Suho dapat memiliki keluarga indah dengan Yifan. Dan Chanyeol dapat menemukan pasangannya, dan bersama mereka dapat memiliki bayi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Bisik Sehun ditelinganya. Jongin tidak tahu sejak kapan Sehun berada disampingnya, tapi segala pemikirannya terhenti ketika Sehun tersenyum kepadanya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, ia menggeram berat dan ia akan memperingati atau bahkan meninju Sehun-

"Dan kamu!" Baekhyun merangkul leher Chanyeol dan menariknya agar sejajar dengannya. "Kau si bajingan tengil. Mari kita berbincang-bincang."

Untuk seukuran pria yang kecil dan mungil sepertinya, Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Chanyeol hampir saja merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala untuk menggigit lengan Baekhyun, tapi ia urungkan ketika ia mendapati pandangan Baekhyun ke arahnya.

"Kamu akan membutuhkan percakapan ini, bro."

Jadi, bukannya mengelak ia hanya menggerutu karena harus membungkukan badannya supaya dapat sejajar dengan Baekhyun, dan bersama, suara mereka perlahan menghilang. Sepertinya Baekhyun menyeretnya untuk berjalan di depan.

"Jongin?" Sehun agak membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jongin. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Jongin membelalak, pipinya berubah warna menjadi merah muda, dan Sehun berpikir bahwa Jongin semakin imut jika ia melihatnya sedekat ini.

"O-Oh... Aku baik-baik saja." Jongin menolak untuk menatap mata Sehun. Sudah sangat memalukan baginya ketika Sehun memergokinya sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Mari kita beristirahat disini." Kata Yifan. Dengan perlahan ia meletakan Suho di antara tumpukan dedaunan kering, mengecup keningnya dan membisikan kalimat penenang.

"Akhirnya!" Desah Jongdae. "Aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur, dan aku ingin beristirahat! Dan tidak pernah bangun lagi!"

"Kamu berisik!" Zitao memutar matanya. "Bisakah kamu berhenti ngomel?"

Jongin memperhatikan semuanya yang sedang mempersiapkan tempat mereka untuk beristirahat. Mereka semua nampak bekerja, dan ia mungkin satu-satunya yang berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun, hanya melihat seperti omega lemah. Ia lah satu-satunya omega disini.

"Ayo." Sehun menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Percaya padaku."

Jongin ragu-ragu. Matanya mencari Chanyeol, mungkin karena ia terbiasa bersama dengan kedua kakaknya, ia harus mendapat ijin terlebih dahulu. Tetapi, Chanyeol sedang sibuk membuat api bersama Zitao.

 _Ia bisa membuatnya dengan mudah, kan?_

"Jongin, apakah kamu percaya padaku?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Kali ini ia menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin. Mengusap punggung tangannya dengan ibu jarinya.

Jongin memandang Sehun, dan yang dapatkan adalah ketulusan, kejujuran, dan apakah itu kekaguman? Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan akhirnya, Sehun tersenyum lebar.

Sehun membawanya menjauh dari yang lai, menjauh dari keramaian menuju ke area dimana hanya ada mereka berdua.

Langit berubah gelap ketika mereka masih berjalan, tapi kunang-kunang dan sianr rembulan menerangi jalan mereka.

"Kita... Berada dimana?" Tanya Jongin, masih terkagum dengan keindahan alam disekitarnya.

"Kita berada diperbatasan kerajaanku." Sehun secara tidak sadar mengusap rambut yang menghalangi matanya. Ketika Jongin terpanah dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, Sehun terpanah dengan Jongin.

"Kerajaan... Apa?" Alisnya bertemu dan bibir tebalnya terbuka, dan yang ingin Sehun lakukan hanya menciumnya. "Kerajaanmu?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak satupun dari mereka sadar jika kepala mereka sudah dekat satu sama lain.

"Kau sangat indah, Jongin."

Jongin tidak yakin apakah Sehun mampu mendengar detak jantungnya, karena sekarang jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan keras. Dan wajahnya, ia tidak yakin apakah Sehun mampu merasakan panas pipinya di bawah telapak tangannya yang menangkup pipinya.

"Jongin..." Sehun menatap mata coklat itu sebelum pandangannya turun kearah bibir tebal merah mudanya. "Jongin, jadilah milikku. Jadilah pasanganku, aku akan melindungimu."

"S-Sehun..." Sekarang, Jongin rasa ia tidak mampu bernafas. Rasanya seperti mimpi, seperti ia berada dilangit ketujuh dan terjebak disana. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan ia hanya ingin lengan kuat itu memeluknya. "Aku ti-tidak... Apa maksudmu dengan kerajaan?"

"Aku adalah raja." Sehun tidak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. "Aku adalah raja dan ini adalah kerajaanku. Kita tidak akan kembali ke pemukiman, kita akan kembali ke istana. Istanaku, dimana rakyatku dan para _Royal_ ku berada." Ia ingin Jongin mempercayainya. Ia ingin Jongin mencintainya apa adanya. Ia menunduk dan menangkap bibir tebal itu dengan bibirnya. Merasakan betapa lembut dan hangatnya bibir itu. Ia baru saja menciumnya dan ia rasanya ketagihan. Ia ingin lebih. Sehun ingin Jongin.

Dan Jongin... Ia membalas ciuman Sehun. Ia juga menginginkan ini. Ia sudah lama membantah dan mengabaikan perasaannya ini, sisi serigalanya sudah memanggil Sehun sejak lama. Sisi serigalanya sudah memanggil belahan jiwanya, dan Jongin hanya terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya.

Tapi sekarang, setelah ia mampu lepas dari rasa takutnya, ia dapat merasakan hubungan dan perasaan antara mereka. Ikatan ini sangatlah kuat, dan Jongin merasa ia tidak mampu untuk mengontrolnya.

.-.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang mencoba membawa Jongin pergi. Ia ingin menghentikan mereka, ia ingin mengatakan kepada Jongin untuk tidak pergi karena ia tidak mempercayai Sehun. Mereka memiliki kekuatan, sama seperti mereka. Dan hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang normal! Tidak seorangpun seharusnya memiliki kekuatan seperti mereka; para serigala yang menyerang mereka di pemukiman tadi juga memiliki kekuatan. Mereka pasti merahasiakan sesuatu dari mereka, dan ia masih tidak mempercayai Sehun.

"Kau kan membakar dirimu jika kamu melakukan seperti itu." Zitao mengambil ranting pohon dari Chanyeol dan membuat apinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap bodoh kearah Tao sebelum menatap kearah Sehun dan Jongin pergi tadi.

Serius, ia seharusnya menjaga Jongin. Ia seharusnya marah, namun ia kembali memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Dan setiap kali ia memikirkan itu, kepalanya sakit. Ia menghela nafas sebelum merampas ranting pohon dari Zitao yang tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan sebelum menyuruhnya untuk membantu Baekhyun mencari ranting.

Ia menunggu hingga Zitao pergi sebelum melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati Jongdae sedang mengumpulkan dedaunan kering. Yifan masih belum kembali. Ia meletakan rantingnya dan menurunkan tangannya, berjaga-jaga jika seseorang akan menatap kearahnya. Dengan jentikkan jari, api kecil muncul dan membakar tumpukan ranting tersebut.

" _Jongin itu berbeda darimu, Chanyeol. Ia memang membutuhkan perlindungan, tapi hanya dari mereka yang memang musuh. Ia adalah seorang omega, dan ia akan selalu mengikuti apapun yang kau katakan. Ia akan selalu patuh kepadamu, dan ia akan selalu berdiri dibelakangmu. Tentu saja ia akan melakukannya. Kau adalah kakaknya, dan ia menghormatimu lebih dari apapun. Jika kau tidak ingin ia berpasangan, katakan padanya. Ia akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan. Jika kau ingin ia menjauh dari Sehun, katakan padanya. Tapi ia adalah seorang omega, Chanyeol. Ia tidak sepertimu. Ia butuh pasangannya untuk bertahan, ia butuh pasangan untuk hidup. Dan sekarang ini waktunya kau harus menerima fakta bahwa Jongin membutuhkan pasangannya. Jangan bilang Sehun bukan pasangannya, karena kitapun tahu mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Hal itu akan semakin melemahkan Jongin, Chanyeol."_

.-.

Karena banyak yang bingung dari ceritanya sebelumnya, mari kulurskan.

Jadi di chapter sebelumnya itu kan ada serigala yang menemukan Kim bersaudara (sebelum ditemukan oleh Sehun dkk) nah, mereka kan bawahannya Sehun tuh, tapi yang tahu tentang Kim Bersaudara ini Cuma para _Royal (_ Kyungsoo, Yixing, Luhan, Minseok, Yifan, Baekhyun, Zitao) jadi mereka yang bukan kalangan _Royal_ tentu tidak mengetahui perihal Kim bersaudara ini.

Terus masalah Powers, para anggota EXO disini punya Powers. Dan Kim Bersaudara ini kan menyembunyikan kekuatannya, karena suatu alasan tertentu. Ceritanya ini kan mereka lagi melarikan diri dari seseorang atau komplotan serigala yang membunuh kedua orang tua mereka. Nanti seiring berjalannya waktu, pasti akan terkuak kok kenapa mereka menyembunyikan kekuatan mereka dan apa yang terjadi pada kerajaan dan orang tua dari Kim Bersaudara.

Once again, thank you atas review kalian. :) Aku suka banget baca review yang puanjang-panjang, dan hal ini juga membuatku mengerti dimana bagian yang kalian tidak mengerti. :D


	15. Flashback

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

[A/N] Chapter ini berlangsung sebelum chapter pertama (dimana mereka sedang beristirahat di hutan dan diserang serigala sebelum diselamatkan Sehun), chapter ini akan menceritakan kenapa SuChanKai dalam pelarian dan juga _flashback_ tentang apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tua mereka.

.-.

Jongin sedang memetik buah berry untuk ibunya ketika kejadian itu terjadi. Ia hanya berusia 15 tahun dan ia masih tidak mengetahui kekuatan apa yang ia miliki. Mereka berada di perbatasan desa, dan awalnya keadaan disekitar sana sangat damai, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya mereka memetik buah berry. Ibunya akan menggodanya dengan mengatakan betapa beruntungnya _mate_ Jongin nanti karena 'Jongin adalah omega tercantik di dunia.'

Ia adalah harta berharga keluarganya. Semua anggota keluarganya memanjakannya, menyayanginya, dan memperhatikannya. Ibunya adalah seorang alpha begitu juga ayahnya, dan Jongin adalah satu-satunya omega di keluarganya. Jumlah omega di desanya hanya 5 termasuk dirinya.

"Kurasa ini cukup untuk malam ini, Jongin." Ibunya membawa keranjang yang lebih besar dan membiarkannya membawa keranjang yang lebih kecil.

"Ibu, aku bisa membawa keranjang itu juga, kau tahu? Berry ini tidaklah berat." Jongin mencoba mengambil keranjang yang dibawa ibunya, tapi ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Omega sepertimu memang tidak seharusnya membawa apapun, Jongin." Ibunya mencubit hidungnya, tapi itu sudah membuat Jongin cemberut. "Ayo cepat, ayah dan kakakmu pasti lapar."

Sebelum Jongin dapat membalasnya, mereka mendengar lolongan serigala dari desa mereka. Tipe lolongan itu adalah lolongan penanda bahaya. Pasangan ibu dan anak ini menatap satu sama lain, mata mereka membesar dan jantung mereka berdetak cepat karena takut dan khawatir. Desa mereka sedang diserang.

Ibunya terlebih dulu lari dan Jongin mengikutinya. Keranjang penuh berry itu dilupakan begitu saja, yang ada dipikiran mereka hanyalah keluarga mereka.

Ketika mereka sampai di desa, teriakan penuh ketakutan dan ruah yang terbakar menyambut mereka. Semua warga lari berhamburan, sebagian dari mereka berubah menjadi serigala dan ada juga yang tergeletak di tanah penuh darah. Ayah dan kakaknya tidak nampak dimanapun, salah seorang pria membawa bendera hitam yang mengandung 12 simbol berbeda. Simbol itu membentuk lingkaran dan ia menyadarinya, orang-orang yang menyerang desa mereka ini adalah relasi ayahnya. Tapi mengapa mereka menyerang desanya?

Ia melihat pria lainnya membawa bendera dengan satu simbol di dalamnya dan juga pria lainnya. Mereka masing-masing membawa bendera dengan mengandung satu simbol dari bendera hitam itu.

Mereka berdua, Jongin dan ibunya, langsung berlari kerumahnya. Ibunya melawan beberapa penyusup itu. Ia sayup-sayup mendengar perkataan ibunya dari pertarungan itu _'Dimana omega lainnya? Kenapa kalian ada disini, Exordium? Bukannya kita ini saling kerja sama? Kenapa kalian mengkhianati kami?'_

Ia tidak mampu mendengar lainnya lagi, yang ia tahu adalah ayah dan kakaknya pasti juga bertaring, dan ia harus membantu mereka.

"Jongin! Masuk kedalam rumah! Kunci pintu dan jangan bukakan pada siapapun kecuali ayah atau kakakmu!" Ibunya mendorongnya masuk kerumah dan menutup pintu rumah itu dengan keras. Suara pintu yang tertutup keras mengalihkan perhatian para penyusup itu, ditambah lagi aroma manis yang keluar dari tubuh Jongin.

"Ibu!" Ia menggedor pintunya, ia dapat mendengar suara pertarungan dari balik pintu itu. "Tolong buka pintunya, ibu. Kumohon!"

"Jongin, _my baby_ ," Ia mendengar ibunya bicara padanya dari balik pintu. "Jangan biarkan siapapun mendekatimu, _okay_? Begitu tempat ini aman, kau harus segera pergi, dan jangan kembali. Jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang dan mengeluarkan suara apapun."

"Ibu!" Teriaknya lagi, ia sudah menangis mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia masih berusaha membuka pintu yang ditutup ibunya tadi.

"Kumohon, anakku." Balas ibunya. "Kamu adalah keturunan terakhir, jika kakakmu dan ayahmu tak selamat; ini adalah pertarungan, Jongin."

"Tunggu, ibu." Ringik Jongin.

"Kau harus selamat dan mengembalikan nama ayahmu. Hanya kamu omega dari _pack_ kita yang tersisa." Kata ibunya lagi. "Ingat, jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang atau menunggu yang lainnya, _okay_? Aku sangat mencintaimu, putra omegaku."

Ketika Jongin tidak mendengar apapun lagi selain geraman dan benturan dari pintu yang tertutup itu, ia dengan lemah memukul pintunya. Ia menangis dalam diam seperti yang dikatan ibunya tadi; jangan mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Ia masih mendengar teriakan dan suara wanita yang meminta mereka untuk berhenti, dan ia hanya bisa membayangkan hal terburuk yang terjadi pada mereka. Ia tetap didalam rumah, bergetar karena ketakutan dan berharap salah satu kakaknya atau ayahnya masih hidup diluar sana.

Ketika keadaan diluar sunyi, hari sudah berganti malam. Ia masih mendengar suara bakaran dari rumah warga yang terbakar juga derap langkah kaki. Ia tahu mereka masih ada diluar sana; ia harus diam.

"Bakar semuanya!" Ia mendengar perintah dari pria bersuara berat. "Pastikan semua hilang ketika kita pergi."

Beberapa saat kemudian, rumahnya sudah terbakar oleh api. Api itu bermula dari sudut dihadapannya, dan mulai merambat dengan cepat. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan berharap tidak ada orang diluar sana. Ia menyingkirkan jerami yang menutupi jendelanya dan ia mulai terbatuk hebat. Ia harus keluar. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk keluar dari jendela itu dan menghirup udara bersih.

Ketika ia berhasil keluar, kemampuan menciumnya tertutupi oleh asap bakaran tadi yang membuatnya tidak mampu mencium apapun. Tapi, ia memang harus segera pergi dari sini.

Jadi... Ia lari.

Ia lari dan tidak menolehkan kepalanya lagi.

.-.

Ia tidak tahu seberapa jauh ia telah lari, tapi ia tidak berhenti. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, dan nafasnya menghasilkan kepulan putih karena dinginnya udara dingin pada malam itu. Akhirnya ia mampu mencium aroma disekelilingnya, ia mampu mencium aroma daun dan pohon disekitarnya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada pohon sebelum ia duduk dan menutup matanya.

Tetapi ia langsung membuka matanya begitu ia mendengar suatu suara. Ia langsung bangkit, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kemana dia pergi?"

Mata Jongin membesar, ia tetap pada posisinya dan berharap ini semua adalah mimpi.

"Aromanya ada di sekitar sini. Temukan dia sekarang!"

Ia memperhatikan suara yang ada disekitarnya, patahan ranting, daun kering yang terinjak, suara percikan api, dan juga para penguntitnya.

Ia mengambil nafasnya lagi sebelum kembali bergerak. Ia membawa tubuhnya lari secepat yang ia bisa karena ia tahu para penguntit itu berada dekat dengannya.

"Disana!"

Kali ini, ia mencoba mempercepat larinya, lebih cepat dari kekuatan omeganya. Dan ia terus lari sampai ia kehabisan nafaspun ia tetap lari. Ia harus lepas dari mereka. Para penguntit itu semuanya adalah alpha dan beta; kecepatan mereka memang lebih cepat darinya. Ia harus hidup untuk mengembalikan nama ayahnya. Ia harus –

Jongin terjatuh karena ia berhasil ditangkap, ia berteriak keras. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tapi itu mustahil ketika seorang alpha mengungkungnya. Dan ketika ia merasakan hidung basah yang menyentuh lehernya, ia berteriak memanggil ibunya, ayahnya, dan kakaknya untuk menyelamatkannya. Ia benar-benar akan dipaksa untuk berhubungan, ia akan di 'akui' secara paksa.

"Omega dengan darah kerajaan selalu beraroma manis, benarkan?" Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum seram. "Jangan khawatir, cintaku. Kau akan meminta lebih saat giliranku tiba."

Jongin hanya bisa meringik dan berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Berani menyentuhnya, dan kupastikan kalian tidak dapat melihat sinar matahari pagi besok." Suara familiar yang mengatakan itu membuatnya sedikit lega.

Ia mendengar suara gerutuan dan geraman kesakitan dari balik alpha yang mengungkungnya, tapi ia sungguh lega mengetahui mereka baik-baik saja. Aroma mereka ini sangat familiar baginya dan ia tahu, si penyelamat ini adalah mereka, kedua kakaknya.

"Ah... Bukankah kalian adalah pangeran dari Kerajaan 'Hancur' yang baru saja kami hancurkan tadi?" Si alpha yang mengungkungnya menunduk dan menjilat sisi leher Jongin dari pangkal lehernya hingga cuping telingan. "Dan aku baru saja merasa beruntung karena mendapatkan pangeran omega kalian."

"Jangan menyentuhnya, bajingan." Suara lain berbicara dari balik si alpha.

"Oh, dimanakah rajamu, yang mulia?" Sindir salah satu penguntit – atau penyusup tadi. "Ia akan sangat marah begitu mendapati pelacur omeganya disentuh oleh banyak alpha, kan?"

Omongan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Suho dan Chanyeol terbangun, mereka berlari maju dan mulai menyerang para penyusup itu. Mereka mematahkan kepala dan mencakar seluruh tubuh para penyusup, seakan mereka belum makan apapun selama bertahun-tahun dan menemukan makanan, makanan yang sungguh tidak pantas untuk dimakan. Daging terkoyak oleh cakaran mereka, dan genangan darah mulai terbentuk disekitar Kim bersaudara itu, tapi mereka rasa itu masih belum sepadan dengan apa yang penyusup itu lakukan pada adik mereka.

.-.

Jongin meringkuk dan menjauh ketika ia mencium aroma darah dan darah yang terciprat dimana-mana.

"Jongin." Panggil Chanyeol.

Jongin terkejut dan ia semakin meringik, ia bahkan mulai menangis sesenggukkan. "J-Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Jonginnie..." Suho dengan perlahan menyentuh dahi Jongin, tapi Jongin dengan kasar menampik sentuhan Suho dan ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan pohon dibelakangnya. "Sudah aman, sayang. Kami disini, hyung ada disini." Suho masih berusaha mendekati Jongin dan memastikan feromon atau aroma disekitarnya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Ini Myeonnie dan Channie..."

Jongin membuka matanya yang terpejam tadi, dan pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah darah dan aroma darah, pandangannya bahkan kosong. Tapi suara familiar dari kakaknya dan juga aroma familiar membuatnya merasa berada dirumah lagi. Rumah, ibunya meninggal untuk melindunginya. Ayahnya meninggal untuk menyelamatkan desa, dan warganya meninggal karena menjadi warganya. Mereka hanyalah orang tak bersalah, mereka tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dan karena pemikiran itu ia menangis, menangis dengan kencang, bahkan tubuhnya ikut bergetar.

Kedua kakaknya langsung memeluknya, dan mereka sungguh bersyukur karena Jongin masih hidup. Mereka akan membalaskan perbuatan mereka terhadap ayahnya, ibunya, warganya, dan kerajaannya.

.-.

Semenjak penyerangan itu mereka selalu berkelana. Tidak pernah menetap di suatu tempat lebih dari tiga hari. Ketika ada serigala yang akan menyerang mereka, mereka akan melindungi Jongin dulu. Jika relasi dapat membunuh partner mereka dan juga orang tak berdosa lainnya, begitu juga dengan para serigala itu, bukan?

Ada beberapa dari mereka ingin memiliki Jongin. Aroma omeganya, yang merupakan aroma omega kerajaan, selalu mengelilinginya dan aroma itulah yang selalu mengawali penyerangan terhadap mereka selama pelarian mereka 5 tahun ini. Kedua kakaknya sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Jongin akan hal ini, mereka hanya bilang jika hal itu adalah kesialan semata. Selain itu juga, karena mereka berkelana, mereka selalu singgah di daerah kekuasaan serigala lain.

.-.

Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana mereka diserang beberapa jam lalu, mereka seharusnya pergi, namun mereka terlalu lelah untuk bergerak.

"Ayo istirahat sebentar disini, besok baru kita akan kembali pergi, _okay_?" Saran Suho dan kedua adiknya menyetujuinya.

Mereka merubah wujud mereka menjadi serigala, dengan Jongin berada di antara Chanyeol dan Suho.

Ia sungguh lelah setelah berlari berjam-jam hanya untuk kembali dan beristirahat ditempat yang sama saat mereka diserang tadi. Memang aneh, tapi begitulah cara mereka selamat. Aroma mereka akan tetap di tempat mereka menetap, tapi begitu mereka pergi, sebagian aroma itu akan mengikut mereka dan tersebar dihutan.

Setelah Jongin mendengar nafas kedua kakaknya mulai santai, ia melemaskan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya. Mereka akan bangun beberapa jam lagi untuk kembali berkelana.

.-.

Kuharap reviewnya lebih dari 10 ya. Aku tahu ini hanyalah translate, dan kalian bahkan bisa membaca sendiri ceritanya. Tapi jika yang review sedikit, aku juga tidak ada semangat untuk review :) Jadi tolong kerjasamanya ya. Hope you guys like it.

Oh ya, disini Yifan itu pangkatnya (?) adalah Delta, nah Delta ini berada di atas Beta dan di atas 'ordinary' Alpha (yang bukan Alpha Kerajaan) tapi Delta ini juga berada di bawah Alpha kerajaan (contohnya Sehun, Suho, Chanyeol, dll)

Jangan tanya kenapa ada Delta, itu adalah karya dari REBEL4LIFE sendiri. :)


	16. Kingdom

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

Ia merasa tidak diterima ketika mereka memasuki kerajaan. Banyak penjaga dimana-mana, mereka menggunakan seragam berwarna hitam dan merah. Para ksatria menggunakan baju zirahnya dan juga ada banyak pelayan wanita menggunakan _dress_ panjang dalam beraneka warna dan motif.

Bukannya baju warna-warni yang menarik perhatian Jongin, melainkan keramaian dan kekacauannya. Banyak orang berlari di sekitar istana, bahkan para warga juga ada disana semakin menyulitkannya untuk berjalan.

 _Apakah sesuatu sedang terjadi disini?_

Jongin menyadari wajah mereka yang kotor, ada ketakutan dimata mereka, dan baju mereka compang-camping. Ia mengamati mereka lagi dan menyadari tingkah para warga yang seakan takut dan merapat ke dinding, hal itu entah mengapa membuat hatinya sakit. Kenapa para warga tidak berdosa ini terluka?

Jongin mendengar suara anak-anak menangis dan para orang tua yang terbatuk. Usaha mereka untuk mencari kehangatan dari sehelai kain tipis di cuaca yang dingin ini membuatnya kembali merasa nyeri. Ia merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan.

Kenapa tidak ada yang membantu mereka? Mereka semua kesakitan dan sebagian dari mereka bahkan tidak dapat berjalan! Hal itu membuatnya marah, para warga tidak melakukan kesalahan! Kenapa mereka dihukum?

"-In? Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin tersentak dan menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya khawatir. Ia tersadar jika ia ternyata berhenti dan mengamati sekitarnya.

"Kita harus tetap berjalan, kita tidak terlalu tahu daerah ini." Chanyeol memeluk bahunya untuk membuatnya tetap hangat.

Tetapi Jongin tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap melihat orang-orang yang duduk dilantai, yang sedang menatapnya seakan meminta bantuan, meminta kehangatan dan makanan. Dadanya nyeri, sangat nyeri, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya karena ia memasuki istana itu.

"Kumohon, Yixing, kau harus menyelamatkannya."

Istana ini... Sungguh besar. Setiap inchi dari istana ini dibentuk secara sempurnah dan penuh gaya. Ada lebih dari 5 lantai, dan aula yang mereka tempati sekarang ini sungguh besar. Minseok, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing nampaknya sudah berada disana dulu, tapi bukan itu yang menyita perhatian Jongin. Kenyataannya semua orang sudah menghampiri Yifan yang menggendong tubuh Suho. Suho masih belum sadar dan Yixing sedang menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan Suho. Yang menyita perhatian Jongin bukanlah Yifan yang dengan setia menggenggam tangan Suho, melainkan hilangnya Sehun.

Sehun tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Kurasa ia sudah membaik. Panasnya sudah turun, biarkan ia tetap istirahat." Yixing mengusap keringat yang muncul didahinya. Chanyeol kembali tegang ketika ia melihat Yifan menggendong Suho dan entah membawanya kemana. Jongin melihat Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan ia memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol, wajahnya menunjukan kemarahan. Ia marah, tapi ia menahannya.

"Baguslah, aku juga butuh tidur." Jongdae menggenggam tangan Yixing dan membawanya pergi.

Satu persatu mereka kembali ke kamar mereka dan yang tertinggal hanyalah dirinya dan Chanyeol. Oh, dan nampaknya ada Kyungsoo yang masih bersama mereka. Jongin ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, ia _ingin_ melakukan sesuatu.

"Ayo, kuantarkan kalian kekamar kalian." Kata Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum lembut, ia memusatkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"T-Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?" Jongin menatap ke arah dua pintu besar yang mengantarkannya pada para warga tadi, yang kotor dan kedinginan. Membutuhkan beberapa saat bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Jongin dan ia tersenyum sembari mengajak mereka untuk mengikutinya.

"Para pengawal akan mengurus mereka."

"Tapi mereka kedinginan." Gumam Jongin. "Diluar sana sangat dingin."

"Biasanya para pengawal yang memberi mereka persediaan makanan. Kami disini hanya untuk tempatnya saja." Canda Kyungsoo tapi Jongin tidak mempercayainya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasakan kemarahan perlahan timbul dari dalam dirinya. _Apa?! Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak bisa!_

"Nah, ini dia kamarmu, Jongin. Dan kamar Chanyeol berada disebelahmu." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya kepada penjaga untuk membukakan pintunya. "Ada pintu di ujung kanan sana yang menghubungkan kalian berdua. Kupikir kalian pasti ingin berada dekat satu sama lain di tempat yang asing bagi kalian, kan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan juga kamar itu bergantian dengan malu. Ia mempermainkan jarinya dan ia mencoba menahan senyumnya, tidak ingin seseorang untuk menyadarinya.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Kami menghargainya." Chanyeol menatapnya dengan malu, sama seperti yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

.-.

Suho terbangun ke esokan harinya dan ia langsung mendapatkan pelukan erat dari kedua adiknya. Bingung sebingungnya, walaupun Yifan dan kedua adiknya sudah menjelaskan padanya berulang kali tentang apa yang terjadi padanya dan juga apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka semua Suho masih menganggap itu semua tidak masuk akal. Contohnya, mereka harus mengikuti _pack_ Sehun ke sebuah kerajaan, atau menurut Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun ke _pack_ itu karena Sehun adalah rajanya dan Jongin adalah pasangannya.

"Jadi, apa ada alasan mengapa kita disini?" Tanya Suho."Maksudku, kupikir pondok kemarin adalah rumah atau markas kalian?"

"Warga kami tidak begitu merasa aman setelah penyerangan itu. Kami harus kembali ke sini, berjaga-jaga jika Myungsoo kembali." Jelas Baekhyun.

Mereka sedang berada di luar istana, dibelakang bangunan dimana banyak sekali penjaga dan juga lahan yang luas, walaupun begitu pemandangan disini indah. Sangat indah.

"Cukup dengan pertanyaannya." Sehun datang, dengan menggunakan pakaian yang layak untuk ukuran raja (walaupun tidak sepenuhnya seperti raja). "Kami memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untuk kalian dan juga beberapa hal yang harus kalian dengarkan.

Kim bersaudara duduk bersampingan, dengan Jongin diantara mereka. Suho mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin, merindukannya saat ia tidak sadar kemarin dan Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, melihat jarinya yang saling bertautan.

"Aku menganggap kalian sudah melihat apa yang dapat kami lakukan." Mulai Sehun, ia menatap kepada Kim bersaudara, "semua orang tahu anggota kerajaan memiliki kekuatan, dan kami semua tahu jika kalian juga memiliki kekuatan."

"Kami bukanlah anggota kerajaan." Suho membuka mulutnya setelah ia diam beberapa saat. "Kami tidak tahu ap-"

"Jangan bohong!" Potong Baekhyun. "Kami dapat mencium darah anggota kerajaan kalian!"

" _Well_ , kami tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan." Chanyeol menatap marah Baekhyun yang berani membentak Suho. "Kekuatan itu menakuti kami"

"Kami tahu kalian memiliki kekuatan." Kata Yifan, ia menatap Suho. "Kami akan membantu kalian mengembangkannya."

"Tapi itu akan membahayakan Jongin." Balas Suho.

"Itu akan melindunginya." Kata Sehun.

"Tidak. Itu akan sangat beresiko. Aku tidak mau melakukannya." Chanyeol berdiri, ia baru akan pergi meninggalkan mereka kalau tidak ada Jongdae yang menghalanginya dan memegang sikunya.

"Kamu tidak perlu, tapi Suho _perlu_." Kalimat itu membuat darah Chanyeol semakin mendidih. "Ia adalah pasangan Yifan. Ia harus-"

"Tidak ada yang memaksa bajingan itu untuk menandai Suho hyung!" Bentak Chanyeol, menyentakkan pegangan Jongdae pada tangannya.

"Hey-" Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol kembali berkata.

"Dan sekarang ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti kalian dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ia mampu!" Chanyeol memandang satu-persatu dari mereka (kecuali Kyungsoo) dengan benci. "Sekumpulan bajingan."

Semua orang terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Itu memang benar, salah satu dari mereka memaksa untuk menandai Suho. Bangsa mereka seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu. Itu memang tidak dilarang, tapi... hal yang dilakukan itu terkesan salah.

Jongdae ingin memegangnya lagi ketika sekumpulan penjaga berlari kearah mereka. Jongin menyadari pakaian yang dipakai para penjaga itu kemarin, mereka adalah penjaga yang bertugas memberikan persediaan pada warga.

"Yang Mulia, ada seseorang yang cukup mencurigakan berdiri didepan gerbang." Penjaga itu berlutut dan membungkukan badannya. "Para warga juga menunggu anda."

Perkataan para penjaga itu membuat mereka saling menatap kebingungan, dan Sehun menautkan alisnya. Mereka bersama para penjaga berjalan menuju depan istana, namun sebelum mereka sampai mereka mendengar teriakan dan geraman dari luar gerbang kerajaan. Ada api dan asap dan juga teriakan keras lainnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Yang Mulia!" Penjaga lain datang. "Kita diserang!"

.-.

Semakin membingungkan kan? Aku juga bingung kok. Update an ini memang tidak membuka apapun, jadi aku update dua chapter. (Karena aku sendiri penasaran.) Enjoy!

Dan terima kasih untuk 200 review! :D

Btw, ini bukan remake novel, ini terjemahan dari cerita **OMEGA by REBEL4LIFE di AFF** aku sudah menyertakan linknya di setiap awal chapter. :)


	17. Reminder

**OMEGA**

 **Written by REBEL4LIFE AFF**

Saya sudah meminta ijin pada penulis, dan penulis memberikan saya ijin untuk mentranslate ceritanya.

.-.

Panah api muncul satu persatu; sebagian mengenai para penjaga yang berusaha melindungi Sehun. Dan sebagian lagi mengenai atap rumah-rumah dan atap istana. Teriakan itu semakin keras, seakan-akan ingin membuka gerbang itu.

"Sehun, kembali kedalam!" Yifan mendorong semua masuk kedalam istana dan menutup pintunya. Jongin kehilangan keseimbangan ketika banyak orang mendorongnya. Orang-orang itu menangis dan berteriak, takut akan apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Ia merasakan getaran ditelinganya ketika ia melihat gerbang itu terbuka dan banyak tentara masuk. Ia melihat merika mengangkat pedang mereka dan membunuh para warga tidak berdosa itu. Jongin berteriak, tapi ia bahkan tidak dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri ditengah kebisingan ini.

Seorang tentara menemukannya terduduk di tanah dan segera berlari kearahnya dengan pedang mengacung tinggi. Hanya beberapa inchi lagi pedang itu akan mengenainya, tapi seseorang menutupi nya, menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tamenya.

Jika tadi ia mendengar teriakan, sekarang ia tidak mendengar apapun melainkan kesunyian saat pria yang menolongnya itu terjatuh bersimbah darah. Darahnya bahkan mengenai wajahnya; Jongin hanya mampu menatap pria yang sekarat itu.

"Ke-Kenapa..." Ia mencoba berbicara.

Perlahan ia kembali mendengar suara, dan teriakan penuh ketakutan kembali terdengar. Pria itu mengangkat tangan penuh darahnya dan Jongin segera menggenggamnya.

"O-Omega J-Jongin..." Bisik pria itu. "Ay-ayah... and-anda... hid-hidup, Y-yang Mu-lia."

Ia tidak menyadari jika ia menangis sampai ia merasakan air matanya menutupi penglihatannya.

"A-apa?" Bisiknya. "Ap-apa yang... Apa..."

Pria itu membuka mulutnya beberapa kali, dan Jongin menunggu hingga ia berbicara lagi. Tetapi, pria itu meninggal dengan mata terbuka yang menatap kearahnya kosong.

Masih shock, Jongin berdiri perlahan. Matanya menatap kosong melihat kejadian yang terjadi didepannya sampai teriakan keras seorang wanita menyadarkannya. "T-tolong, jangan sakiti anakku." Pinta wanita itu.

Tiga tentara, yang satu memegang anaknya dan dua lainnya memegang wanita itu. Salah satu tentara itu merubah tangannya menjadi baja, yang satu merubah tangannya menjadi perak, dan ketiga mengubah tangannya menjadi pedang.

Beberapa dari mereka memiliki kekuatan dan beberapa tidak. Jongin menyadari itu ketika pria yang meninggal didepannya tadi melindunginya. Ketika ia mengamati sekitarnya dengan cepat ia menyadari jika yang membawa pedang itu tidak memiliki kekuatan; dan jumlah merekapun tidak banyak.

"L-Lepaskan mereka."

Jongin tidak lagi berpikir. Ia tidak peduli siapa yang melihatnya. Satu hal yang ada dikepalanya adalah untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Mungkin itu akaren insting omeganya atau karena ia merasa sedih. Apapun alasannya, ia tidak bisa hanya berdiri dan melihat mereka. Ia tahu ia tidak pandai bertarung, tapi ia cepat. Sangat cepat. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan.

Ia langsung berteleportasi didepan wanita itu, ia mengangkat tangannya kepada tentara yang memegang anaknya, dan secara tiba-tiba tentara itu hilang. Jongin menggendong anak itu dan juga menghilang sebelum kembali lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama pada kedua tentara lainnya.

Hal itu terjadi begitu cepat, hanya butuh waktu 5 detik untuk Jongin melakukannya. Wanita itu memandangnya takjub dan juga takut, tapi ia tahu Jongin tidak akan melukainya. Jongin juga menatap wanita itu dengan mata membesar, ia baru sadar ia melakukan hal itu didepan seseorang.

Wanita itu memandangnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum matanya melebar. Ia menutup mulutnya, terkejut.

"Astaga!" Katanya. "Apakah ini dirimu, Omega Jongin?"

Jongin mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang, ia bingung dan sedikit takut. Wajah wanita itu ditutupi tanah, rambutnya berantakan seperti sarang burung dan bajunya kotor.

"Ya Tuhanku, nak!" Wanita itu maju dan memegang wajahnya. Senyum lebar penuh syukur terpatri diwajahnya. "Kau hidup! Yang Mulia, anda hidup!"

"M-Maaf?" Jongin menatap lekat-lekat wajah wanita itu sebelum ia menyadari. Wajahnya terlihat familiar- dan nafasnya tercekat. " _Maiden Su?!"_

"Puji Tuhan!" Maiden Su berteriak senang. "Tuhan menyelamatkanmu!"

"A-Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Mengabaikan kesenangan itu, Jongin menatapnya dengan alis yang tertekuk.

Senyumnya menghilang dan ia mengerut. Cara Maiden Su menatapnya sedikit membutnya takut, dan ketakutan itu perlahan muncul dihatinya.

"Jangan pernah percaya siapapun, Yang Mulia." Ia berkata dengan serius.

"Chanyeol dan Suho masih hidup." Katanya, ingin memberitahukan pada Maiden Su bahwa ia tidak sendiri dan ia mempercayai kedua kakaknya. Wajahnya sedikit relaks dan senyum kecil kembali muncul diwajahnya.

"Itu baik, Yang Mulia." Ia menepuk pipi Chanyeol lembut. "Hanya percaya pada mereka saja. Aku percaya Tuhan mendengar doaku. Anda dan saudara anda akan mengembalikan kerajaan kita. Seperti Tuhan telah mengembalikan kalian kepada kami."

"K-Kami?" Rengut Jongin. "Maiden Su, aku tidak mengerti. Apa-"

Tiga anak panah langsung mengenai dada Maiden Su, ia sedikit bersandar pada Jongin yang menangkap tubuh limbungnya.

"Maiden Su!" Teriak Jongin. "Maiden Su!"

.-.

Dan dari chapter ini, karakter Jongin agak sedikit berbeda. :)

Terus, chapter selanjutnya bakal puanjang sekali. Jadi siap-siap ya guys.


End file.
